A Demon Child's Tale
by punkkittin01
Summary: Lily, James, Nickolas were stolen away as newborns. They grow up with Voldemort, but he unkind to them. Lily and James runaway. They end up in Hogwarts and gain new friends. A choice is put before them. Good or Evil? Life or Death?
1. Default Chapter

~~*~~A Demon Child's Tale~~*~~  
  
Prelude  
  
1942 I, Tom Marvelo Riddle sat in class, with my thoughts trailing away from class. I had developed hate for this school, Hogwarts. With no friends, no family support. My family. I hate them all, especially my stepfather, the stupid muggle. I had a plan. A plan to get revenge. A plan to unite the four founders of Hogwarts descendents. With them united, I will gain control of the whole of the wizarding world, and destroy all muggles. I have been doing research lately, looking for a certain prophecy, and finding out the negatives and positives of it. I have memorized everything about it.  
  
The prophecy reads: The four founders united made a difference in the world. The four descendents of these founders, at the right time, will make an even greater power then before If they are to unite under darkness, the night shall prevail, bun under light, the day will stay. If luck has it for the opposite of what they unite under, they shall doubt their master early, and rebel, or they will find more in what they have grown up to hate.  
  
With further research, I have discovered, they must have no blood sister or brothers. I found out that that time is soon to come It should be in the mid1960s. I have decided that I will be alive at the time and I will be the one to unite them, no matter what it takes 1966 In London, a little boy has just been born. His neat, jet-black haired father is outside in the hallway discussing certain issues with the doctor. The man sits down in a chair by the door, putting his forehead in his hands. The doctor is speaking. "The mother of your child is fading fast. Her breath is becoming weaker each moment. I'm sorry." The man held a sturdy exterior even though he was dyeing inside. Inside the room, the woman whispers into her child's ear, "I love you, James Samuel Potter. I want the best for you, even though, I won't be here to give it to you. I want the absolute best for you, and for you to take care of yourself. Good luck." The child and everyone else accept for two people are yet to know who he is a descendent of, Gryffindor. In the United States of America, in a state called Ohio, a little newborn girl bursts into tears, as she is removed from her mother, who had held on just long enough to give birth to her child. The doctors later said that they were lucky, that the mother could hold on that long, and that the child hadn't any harm done to her. For the mother had been in a car accident, in which her husband had been taken away on the spot, and she had been severely injured. They had been passing the hospital at the time. The child had been forced to be born premature, the doctors had to do many procedures to the child to ensure the little girl, not to die. She was later lain in one of many of the beds with new children in them. The name of the child was yet to be given, the last name was known, though. She is a Ravenclaw. Her family started with Rowena Ravenclaw, marrying her cousin, who had the same last name. At the time, marrying in the family was not unusual, therefore, they would many times, do so. Either a male child was born, or the female child would marry inside the family, or keep their own name, but all through the generations, they managed to keep their last name as Ravenclaw. In a hospital in Ireland a young woman lay in a soft hospital bed, her breathing uneven. She had just given birth to a child. She had not meant to. In fact, a pure blood wizard had raped her. He was now in Azkaban. She thanked her lucky stars, Joseph, her boyfriend, had come upon her unconscious body, and wrestled the other man down. A nurse in white robes laid a blue eyed, blond child in her arms. She gave off a warm atmosphere. The black haired mother held her new son gently in her frail arms. She smiled down at her son, and whispered, "I love you, Nicholas Sayers." The crying baby calmed down, at his mother's soft voice.  
  
That night, three newborn babies were stolen away, taken by cold hands. Their lives already planned out. Their lives were going to be full of death, power, and evil, it had been decided.  
  
A dark figure stands in the shadows. Snake-like red eyes pierce through the darkness. Another black robed hooded figure steps toward the figure, quivering and shaking all over. The new figure finally calms down, and croaks, "You wanted to see me my lord?" The shadowed figure steps out from the darkness. IT stares the new one in the eyes, as if debating something, silently. "Indeed I did, Evens. It seems, that I have a small problem on my hands.The descendent of Ravenclaw is named Ravenclaw. We can't hold her last name from her forever, once she hits the curious stage, she will start to question. What do you suppose we do about that, Evens?" "I-I d-don't kn-know Master." "Stupid deatheater!" A long wooden stick flew into the master's hands, and he yelled a spell. The other man bent down in pain, screaming. The master flicked his wand and put it away. "That should teach you a lesson for being clueless, pet!" 


	2. Continuation of Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Olah all!!!! I'm sorry about the last chapter. I noticed, a bunch of paragraphs were put together, and that I'm going to have to put a space between each paragraph. Anywho, on with my disclaimer. Now J.K. owns most of my characters and the building, etc. What she doesn't own in is the plot, and summary, and a few made up characters, including Nicolas. BTW that spellings all me! I like it, so don't complain about it, 'cause I won't listen, trust me, I've already been complained too, about it! *Shrugs* Anyway a lot of this is owned bye her. A certain person, whom I don't know the name of, gave me the idea, and it wasn't copied! It's my original idea, thank you much. So. here we go, and don't forget R/R!!!  
  
This is a short chapter because, I forgot to post it with the last one, so. anyone have pop corn???  
  
~~*~~ Continuation of "Prelude" ~~*~~  
  
"S-sorry m-master. P-please f-forgive m-me!" The man was shaking again, more then ever. The Master waved his comment away.  
  
Why did I choose you for this? I could have chosen Malfoy, but no! I chose you! All right, let's get down to business, the girl needs a last name, and I have decided to use yours. You will never see her, speak to her, or anything to do with any contact with her. You will simply share her last name. You are a bumbling idiot, who would give this away immediately, so. stay away from the Demon Children! Is that clear?"  
  
"Y-yes m-master."  
  
With a pop the master was gone, and a shaking man stands there as he removes the hood of his robe to reveal, a short chubby, blond man. Fear shows in his eyes, pure fear. The man shakingly leaves the dark alley, thet the event took place. 


	3. Chapter 1: A Demon Child's Training Begi...

Chapter 9: A Time of Pain  
  
Lily Evens woke up in a cold sweat. Her shabby robes stuck to her skin giving her mass discomfort. Last nights events came back to her in a blast. Lily gasped in breath, her breathing labored. She screamed until there was no oxygen in her lungs to let out, then she gasped in breath. The pain was only a memory away.  
  
~`~  
  
The deatheater's strong grips, Lily was sure, would leave bruises on her arms. Her feat had long since been picked up off the ground, it was just like flying- levitating, withoutthe extreme concentration involved and with pressure on her upper arms. She sighed and tried her best to block out the thoughts of the torture that was sure to come. Instead she let her mind concentrate on other things, like the dull grey wall, that was rough to the touch. She stared at the deatheaters, there wasn't much difference in them other then the height, and one's stomach bulged out, even though it was covered by loose black deatheater robes. Each had a hood on, and faces could not be seen.  
  
One screaming-like laugh erupted from behind her, also much like a dementor's warning of attack. If it hadn't been for the peach, brown, and occasion hands, she would have thought they were dementors but no.They were human, if you could call them that. Since they were human, that laugh identified the one straight behind her as Lady Dom, nicknamed Lady Dumb. An itch developed on Lily's back. She tried to scratch it but the deatheaters held tight. Lily sighed, it was no use, she would just waste energy that she knew she would need. Maybe a spell would do it! Forming the scratching spell in her mind, she aimed it at the itch, but it soon diminished, they had put an anti-spell charm on her, and her powers were useless for 245 hours. Groaning, she let herself relax and willed the itch away. It didn't work.  
  
Too soon they arrived at large black doors, making Lily gulp. One of the deatheaters stepped away from the group, she noted that it was the one that had almost broken her elbow, but before she could regain the blood flow there, another deatheater's hand flew to the vacant spot. The deatheater who had stepped away was quite pudgy and short.  
  
His almost translucent hands pushed down the overlarge hood, revealing a chubby face, black beady eyes, and whitish blond hair, Malfoy. A smirk took up the older man's face.  
  
"Well, look who it is! The great Lily Evens: Beautiful but stupid, how nice. Maybe from now on I won't have to baby-sit you brats!" Lily glared at him. He continued on, as if not noticing, "You'll either end up dead or in a prison cell. I, myself, am vouching for. Oh what was that word again? Oh yeah, death! Now if you'll excuse me or not, I'll see if the master will see you now." Malfoy knocked on the door, the beat of his fist echoing through the hallway. Lily's eyes strayed to his upper arm. There, the usually plain black robe had a fiery red symbol on it. It was a skull with a snake intertwining through it. She knew the symbol well. It was on all deatheaters, in different places. If they completed their Demon Child Training, her, James, and Nick would get one of those horrid marks on them, plus another, which would signify their being Demon Children.  
  
The black-eyed man opened the door with a loud, unoiled creek, and then stepped in, swiftly closing the door behind him. A man of the age: 21 was starting to make Lily really uncomfortable. He was purring his hands in all the wrong places, and was inching rather close to her. Lily growled and pushed him away, causing the other deatheaters to grab a hold of her, harder, and him to stop what he was ding. She grinned triumphantly, but her smile soon dissipated when Malfoy stepped outside of the doors, rather gleefully.  
  
"His Lordship will see you now." He stepped away, and the deatheaters let her go, but also blocked her only escapes. She sent one last glare to them all, then fearfully opened the doors with trembling hands, and shakily stepped in. Before the door was totally shut, she heard Malfoy say; "Now I have other matters to attend to like. Potter for ex-" Then the doors shut and she walked forward into the mists of darkness that already surrounded her.  
  
She could see nothing, only the pure black. Lily walked on; blindly, trusting nothing but having no choice. Finally two red eyes opened. They were created by hatred. Tom Riddle had long lost his body and soul; leaving nothing but the darkness he had created by following the devil. Lily stopped, not wanting to go any further. That's what he had intended her to do. One by one, torches flitted on, starting at the start of her walk to the other end of the hall. Lily looked around, not wanting to see Voldemort. The hall showed signs of past beauty, but now. Now it was old and dusty. The stones were cracked and large spider webs hung around.  
  
"Lily Evens," Voldemort said coldly, breaking through Lily's thoughts, and like a spell, forced her to look up at him. She was disgusted by the sight of his hood was pulled down and his sleeves were torn off. Instead of a human man, there stood something. Something inhuman. His hands were made of rotting skin on the bone; as were his arms accept the skin hung off the bone. His face was fairy tale elf-like, at the least that was his face structure. His eyes were big and distinctly red though his skin was made up of tightly wrapped pallor skin, and a few strands of translucent white hair stuck out of the top of his head. His mouth was only a hole with sharp reddish-white teeth.  
  
Lily stared at him, her mouth agape. She wasn't as shocked as she was scared. This was the face of pure evil. He had no soul and certainly no conscious. The evil man laughed, as though he were a maniac, which he very well was.  
  
"You didn't expect to be looking at a fine young man, did you? No. I've put on my years. Did you know this is what happens to someone who trades his soul with the devil? A man without his soul changes, but it's well worth it. It will always be. You know Lillian power is that way. Power is worth giving up anything." He paused waiting for a response.  
  
"You're wrong, there are other things more important." He raised his non- existent eyebrows, wrinkling the stretched brow.  
  
"Oh? Do enlighten me." Voldemort stared at her, with his piercing eyes. He was as calm as ever, more so then he usually is.  
  
"Love," Lily fell to the ground, screaming. Pain had overtaken her. Her vision was blurred and her body felt as though she was being burned alive. Her bones felt as if they were changing positions. Everything was happening at once, it seemed.  
  
"Wrong answer," The dark lord said. That night Lily's screams could be heard echoing through the halls.  
  
"Oh yes, and I also wanted to share a little secret with you," He waited for a comment, but there was none. Her pants of relief made him smile. "You know Dementors? Well, you see, they look lie me." His lipless mouth twisted into a deformed and rotted smile. His gums were black and his teeth were two rows of rotted this spikes. "I made them. When I sold my soul, the deal also gave me the Power to create my own servants. It took me years to do it, but I finally called up Demons from below. They had powers beyond belief. Their Dementor kiss, as it's popularly called sucks the sou out of the human, as you know but there's another trick that they can do, tha's done right after the Kiss. Nobody knows it but me; His Lordship, the devil; and now you. With their fingers they cut into your blood streams." He waved his long, twisted fingers to make a point. "Then they drink all your blood from the body, all the time you can feel it. After this is done, they cut into your wrist, put their rotted mouths on the large gash. and regurgitate a black poison into your empty bloodstream. Soon enough it's all in your body, after a week's time. The poison also speeds up your rotting process. You soon turn into a dementor."  
  
Lily had gone pale now, a silent scream on her lips. The enlightenment had not been wanted, nor welcomed.  
  
"Now what do you say now? What's better, Power or Love?" Lily's voice was lost to her and her body shook.  
  
Finally she gained enough breath to stutter out, "L-love." Then she knelt down in pain again, this time refusing to scream. He was a monster, he didn't deserve to hear her pain, he may see it but that couldn't be helped. Soon though Lily collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~`~  
  
Lily stared at the ground, replaying the horrid memory over and over nonstop. She couldn't stop it. Voldemort had used pain and fear against her, and it had almost worked. She had been on the edge of saying power was better, before she had fainted. She was no utterly ashamed of herself. Lily dropped her head to the icy floor and let herself sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She woke up as a hard boot connected to her ribs, and sent her flying. Lily sleepily stood up, her eyes heavy. She looked into the face of Malfoy. His black eyes glinted evilly and a small smirk played at his lips.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitor." Lily glared at the chubby man. "Looks like I had to grace you unworthy fool with my presence again. Now it's time to complete your Demon Child Training. All you must do is swear your allegiance, and then be willing to have a smell done that will get rid of all those idiotic thoughts about escape and that you don't want to be apart of this. Huh! Now. Swear with your wand." Lily eyed him wearily.  
  
After a moment of silence, she finally croaked out, "Why don't you do the spell to me, without my willingness?" Malfoy stared at her coldly.  
  
Then, as icy as his stare, he said, "Because you have to have the Promise done and be willing to let you8r thoughts go. Now! Hold up your wand and let's do this! Who knows, maybe if you do it, Potter will come also to his senses. He'd follow you anywhere."  
  
She shook her head. "Never," Lily whisper was barely audible but still there. He sighed and grumbled something that sounded much like "insubordinate" under his breath.  
  
"Very well, but remember, the sooner you finish your Demon Child training, the sooner you get out of this cell and into finer quarters." With those last words, he swept away, leaving Lily to her sleep. 


	4. Chapter 2: An Announcement of Duty

Everything but my own characters, the plot, and so on and so forth is J.K.'s.  
  
Chapter 2: An announcement of duty  
  
~*~7 years later(11 years old)~*~  
  
"Malfoy," A snake-like voice could be heard, on a stormy night. Lightning crackled, showing off red snake eyes. "It's time. Put together a group of deatheaters.  
  
A voice came from the door way of a large stone room, "Any ideal people, my Lord?"  
  
An evil grin crept onto Voldemort's face, "In fact, I do. I want Marcia with you. I tire of her. She's not very obedient, and I have a feeling if she stays alive, we could lose the trust of two: Lily and James. In other words, get her killed. If you don't, I kill you. In the meanwhile, I must talk to the Demon Children. So, get to work!"  
  
With those last words, Malfoy scurried hurriedly out, afraid for his life. Voldemort, then walked out of the room.  
  
11-year-old Lily Evens sat on a small bed in a square room. A lamp sits next to her on the lamppost beside her. The light shows brightly in the dark of the room. She snuggled her quilt around her waste, trying her best to get warm. These dungeon-type rooms were most definantly cold, icy cold. She picked up her small book, and opened it. She sighed, when she saw the pages full of history. All she ever wanted was a fantasy book. One of those muggle books that she had heard a lady deatheater talk about to another lady deatheater. She mentioned dragons, fairies, wizards, and witches. Except they were far from real! Suddenly she heard 3 bangs coming from a small wooden door, that doesn't lead out into the hall. She jumped out of her bed, leaving her book open, and her covers strewn about. She put her hand on the icy cold doorknob, and threw it open. A familiar messy jet-black haired boy falls flat on his face, making Lily collapse in laughter. He lifted himself up with his hands, and grinned.  
  
"Hey Lillers!" The boy named James exclaimed. "Mind if I hide in here? Nicky and me are playing hide-and-go-seek. So. he's after me. Mind?"  
  
"Nope. as long as I can play the next round through." Lily stood up, smiling. 'A sure cure to boredom!' Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Why of course, Lilz! Are you saying I would object?" He pretended to wipe away an invisible tear. "Why, I'm hurt! Lily darling," He put on a high pitched, girly voice," The game would be absolutely NO fun without you!"  
  
"From my point of view, you seem to be having plenty of fun without me."  
  
James grinned, "Well, I do have Nicky, and he is fun..."  
  
James stopped talking and jumped behind Lily, as Nick came running, terrified, into the room.  
  
"What's wrong Nicky?" Lily asked, concern written all over her face.  
  
Nick glared at her for a moment, because of his little nickname, but went back to normal, and said, "The Master's coming." Lily paled three times more then normal. James walked out from behind his "hiding place".  
  
A tall figure, with black robes walked into the small room, his pale hands in fists. James wondered how he could do that without cutting himself. After all he had sharp nails and long fingers.  
  
"I'm glad to see you little brats in the same place, that saves me from having to fetch you!" He pulled down his robe, to show an almost inhuman face. He is pale as the whitest moon, had dark black hair, and inhuman, snake-like red eyes.  
  
"Now, I've come to make an announcement, and you idiots better take it to heart, and train extra hard! After you finish your classes, you will go with the deatheaters, and kill muggles, and mudbloods." He looked around, nastily. "Enjoy your free time." With that he turned around, his black robes sweeping behind him.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that he hates us?" James asked, looking around at the rest. Lily and Nick shrugged.  
  
Anger boiled in James, like an overflowing potion. 'No.' James thought. 'I've gotten used to this all my life, why stop now? Those poor muggles, though how could this happen? No. I just have to get used to it. That's all, I'm just afraid of my duty. That's it.'  
  
'It doesn't seem right,' Thought Lily. 'I guess it is, if James is taking to it, or even if these nice women are accepting it. It's fine. But I can't help feeling a bit uneasy about the duty. No! It's fine, everyone else is accepting it, I will too. Lily shrugged.  
  
Nick thought, 'Sounds fun. Gee the Master's so smart. I'm sure everything's right with this. Positive.'  
  
1960  
  
~`~3 years later (14 years old)~`~  
  
James stormed down the hall. He was angry, very angry. Voldemort had just assigned a group of deatheaters into a pureblood's home. He couldn't believe it. First Voldemort decides to destroy muggles, now purebloods?  
  
Not watching where he was going, he slammed into someone. He looked up to find lily sprawled on the floor in front of him. He jumped up, and offered her his hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes. She took his hand, "Yeah." Once up she brushed her black robe off. She then looked up, with caring eyes, "What's wrong? You seem upset."  
  
James sighed and waved the question to the side, "What are you doing out here?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be.?" James trailed off, realizing he was late for training.  
  
Lily chuckled, "Looking for you, silly!" The two started walking down the same way James had been going. "Now, I know some thing's wrong. We ARE best friends!" She put her hand on his shoulder, sending shivers up and down his spine.  
  
'What is that?' He asked himself. "Nothing, nothing." He said too quickly.  
  
Lily sighed, "James." James dodged her eyes. Once she caught his he had to turn away. It seemed as though her emerald eyes could pierce through his veryu soul. They probably could. James, I know you too well, for you to fool me. Now, tell me."  
  
"We're gonna be late," He mumbled. Lily sighed and pulled him into an embrace. He could feel the hug all the way to his bones.  
  
"I may not be able to comfort you with words, but let me comfort you this way."  
  
For the moment, he forgot about what was happening, in the world around him. He was lost in her scent. Her very essence soothed him. He nestled in her soft blood red hair. He held her tight.  
  
A special thanks goes out to: White Ivy Because of you, I'm continuing this story. 


	5. Chapter 3: An Important Admittance

Lily and James are of course J.K.'s, but all the things that are new to you, are of course, my own. Anyone got any popcorn?  
  
Chapter 3: An Important Admittance  
  
There was a soft cough from the side. James didn't let go of the beautiful girl. He enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her perfect figure. There was a louder cough to the side.  
  
Nickolas was walking down the hallway. Lily had just been sent to find James, and after a while he had been sent to find both of them! 'Where are they?' He thought. 'It can't have taken this long to find James!'  
  
Nick stopped in his tracks. 'It couldn't be.' He thought. He saw the familiar blood-red haired, petite girl, holding James Potter, a friend of his. They were to close for his comfort. He was in love with Lily Evens, and if he wanted her heart, he'd better act. right after training. Nick gave a cough. They didn't budge or flinch. Nick gave a louder cough. This time, much to Nick's happiness, Lily pulled away.  
  
He heard her small but beautiful voice say, "Promise me this James."  
  
"Yes?" He asked, looking into her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Promise me, that you'll tell me what's wrong, when you feel the time is right." She gazed at him, waiting for an answer. He dropped the gaze.  
  
"Yes. I will, but the time isn't right yet." She nodded slowly, as if deciding something.  
  
Nick decided to take this chance and walked up to them.  
  
"Lily, James, where have you been?" He asked, looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"Talking," Lily said, simply.  
  
"Talking!? You're late, and you've been talking?" Nick said, harshly. He was jealous. He could tell something had sparked between them, and was very upset about it.  
  
Lily grabbed the back of James' robes to keep him from advancing on Nick any further.  
  
Her voice was low and dangerous, as she said, "Yes Nick, we were talking. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Both teenage boys knew that she was battling storms of anger brewing inside of her. Her temper is worse then it had been at four years old, even though she had learned how to control it. You could still tell it was there. When her voice is low, it's a warning of the anger inside. When it is loud and low, she's having a hard time keeping it under control, and that's the point where you take off running. When she's yelling at you, she'll start either punching you or cursing you with her wand very soon. In any stage her temper's dangerous.  
  
"N-no, le-let's just get off to class." Pure fear shines in his eyes, as the red head's temper simmers down.  
  
"Good," She put out her arm to James, a small smile replacing her dangerously cool look, "Shall we?" She asked.  
  
James took it, making a tingling feeling go up and down where he touched. She didn't flinch, she was used to it. "Let's.'  
  
Nick walked ahead of them, as the three made their way down the cold hall way. He was sending them icy glares over his shoulder to the laughing couple, that could match the temperature of the hallway. Anger burned inside him. How does James have a right to flirt with "His girl?" He had none.  
  
As they entered the large, damp, cold, training quarters, they separated in a line. Malfoy sneered at them.  
  
"Voldemort won't be happy when he finds out his Demon Children are. late," He said, cruelly. "So. you had better act better then you have or the master hears."  
  
Malfoy wiped a lump of white-blond hair out of his face. He felt giddy, that he had a threat against the Demon Children.  
  
Lily would have whimpered, but she knew that that would only get her in more trouble with Voldemort. She was afraid of Voldemort. Ever since 4 years old, Lily had had a growing fear of him. She knew that someday she would have to concur this fear.  
  
She looked over at James. He, had a look of determination on his face. 'How is he so brave?' She asked herself in her mind, but then she noticed his feat were moving. toward Malfoy. She panicked.  
  
James felt a hand grab the back of his robes, restricting him from going any further without force. He looked back at the owner of the small, porcelain hand. It was Lily. Her eyes shines with plead and fear. He knew what she waned, and he would do anything for her. even this. It was hard for him, but he stopped.  
  
After the classes were over, he walked out of the last classroom. Lily soon enough caught up with him. Lily put her hand on his shoulder, the same funny feeling stopping him in his tracks. James turned and faced her.  
  
Her sweet voice came out husky, "Are you angry?" She asked.  
  
"No, I just wish I could have hit him. at least once."  
  
Lily laughed a hollow laugh, "You and me both know you'd be tortured, you'd go through more pain then he would. No matter how strong you are, this is Voldemort's lair."  
  
"Bu-" James cut in, but Lily interrupted him.  
  
"James hear me out." James went silent. "I love you." Lily was surprised that she felt no fear, "I truly do. You are the sweetest guy I kjnow, and I don't want you to get hurt or worse." She swallowed before she said that horrid word, "killed."  
  
James looked at her, shocked, "D-did you j-just say.?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"M-me too." She smiled at him, shyly.  
  
"Well, I best be getting to my homework. Luckily, Veel was in a good mood today, huh?"  
  
  
  
Veel is their "Regular school lessons" teacher. She's a nasty old hag, who thinks it funny when something bad happens to the Demon children, especially when Voldemort's involved. Her evil cackle will send chills up and down your spine. You also best not make a mistake, otherwise you'll get in huge trouble, even for breathing wrong. In classes, she's always looking over your shoulder and breathing down your back, making you nervous.  
  
"Is Veel ever in a good mood?" James asked, making Lily laugh. She gave one last wave and walked away. James watched her retreating back disappear down the hallway. He smiled to himself. She loved him! He was practically floating down the hall as he walked back to his room.  
  
A special thanks goes out to my Reviewer, whom are: Querty Lilyflower4u2nv WhiteIvy Elle Shrouded Spirit  
  
Sorry that I haven't posted in a couple of days. I have a bunch of it written on a piece of paper, but I also have to type it on the computer, so it'll take a bit for my next post. Be patient, as you already have. 


	6. Chapter 4: An Unwanted Change

Qwerty,  
  
A special thanks goes out to you. I just read your fic and I noticed you put A Demon Child's Tale's name at the top. I think I'm going to hyperventilate. I couldn't stop saying "Oh my gosh" over and over again. You're the sweetest!  
  
Disclaimer: The new things in this are, of course, my own, while, everything else is J.K's. I love you fans!!! (sob) Just had to get that out!  
  
Chapter 4: An Unwanted Change  
  
Lily pushed open the large stone door. He loved her! Oh how wonderful! She twirled into the room, spinning like a ballerina. She plopped into a plain wooden chair, and robotically lit a black wax candle.  
  
It usually annoyed her that the candle was black but today. she didn't care.  
  
She put an overly large book on her desk and looked at the pages, dreamily, lost in her own world. After thirty minutes of dreaming she reached down and pulled out two pieces of parchment. As she set it down on the table, she felt a warm hand on hers. She looked up at the owner.  
  
Nick walked through the halls, looking for the pretty red head. He checked her room, only to find it empty. The curtains were closed, and the bed was neatly made. Her book, that she had gotten one of the deatheater wives to smuggle in, lay on her bed. He checked James' room to see if the two were in there talking. He found an empty room. James' covers are sprawled out at the foot of his bed, his pillows, at the side. The ash in his fireplace, lay there, untouched, no lively fire burn in it. James probably went to the showers or something.  
  
Lily always works on her homework after class. Then it hit him. The library! Nick practically ran to the book filled room. He threw open the door, to find a calm Lily, deep in her studies, or is it thought?  
  
He knew that there was only one way to bring her out of her studies. No matter how hard you shook her, she wouldn't come out. It was either the Crutaceous curse, which he would never use on her or close what she was focusing on. Even then it would take her a while to figure out that she was no longer reading. After all she did have the book memorized.  
  
Nick shut the book. She stared at the cover for a while. It seemed as though she hadn't been reading, just thinking. This was odd. Nick shook her, startling Lily out of her reverie. She looked up at him, and gave a small smile.  
  
"Hello Nick."  
  
"Lily, I have wonderful news!" He beamed.  
  
"And what is this spectacular news?" Lily looked at him, a large smile was plastered on his face, and he seemed very excited.  
  
"Alright. I'm in love with you!" He said, and closed his eyes, awaiting her arms to be thrown around his neck. He felt nothing. He opened his eyes and studied Lily. Her features had changed. Her small smile had dropped into a deep frown. Her eyes showed sympathy.  
  
"Wha-what's wrong?" I said that I'm in love with you. Shouldn't you be doing something. Like. Telling me you return the feeling. or something?"  
  
Lily stood up, slowly. She seemed upset. She looked out into the starry sky. Her eyes were searching for something.  
  
As Lily looked out into the sky, she decided what she should say.  
  
"Nick." She turned her amazing emerald green eyes toward him. "Pl-please st down." Her voice broke as she spoke. He took the plain seat across from her. Lily walked over to a bookshelf, her black robes billowing behind her with every step. The bookshelf was full of ancient books, some of them were filled with Papyrus (for those who don't know, this is an ancient Egyptian paper).  
  
Others were full of other sorts of ancient paper from different cultures and countries. She pulled out an ancient mythology book from the Malodes, an ancient wizarding culture that believed in many Gods.  
  
"Nick." She opened the book to a page full of strange writing and beautiful pictures, painted by water clors. "Ivnvnyvi Gsv Hglib Lu Nzirmz Zmw Gsv Yilgsvih Lu Xlrw?" Translation: Remember the story of Marina and the two brothers of Coid? (He he, I made up my own language. I'd like to see who could figure out the pattern of it that has to do with the actual wording!)  
  
He nodded, "Both of them fell in love with the Moon Goddess."  
  
"But Marina gave her heart to only one."  
  
"Which was Maur, the Sun god."  
  
"Yes," She nodded, "Vapor, the rain god, got so angry, he locked her away in the moon, her own home."  
  
"And to this day, Maur, chases the Moon prison on the sun, his only way to her. Isn't that the reason they thought the sun chases the moon?"  
  
"Yes, but the Muggles discovered that the sun doesn't go around the earth, but the earth around the sun."  
  
"Yes, I remember that story. It's your favorite."  
  
She nodded, "Well, Nick." She hesitated, this was hard, "I'm in love with. with James." She looked down, waiting for a response. Nick jumped up, knocking down his chair and stormed out, leaving the chair down, and Lily hurt.  
  
Nick stormed around the castle for and hour, looking for James. Once he arrived at James door, he heard voices. He angrily kicked the door in and stormed inside. He grabbed James by the collar and punched him.  
  
James sat on his bed, thinking over the night's events. He was floating on air. Lily really loved him! He couldn't get over it. He had never expected it. He himself hadn't been sure about his feelings, but when Lily came out with her own, he had known that he was in love with her. He sighed, contentedly, as he pulled out his books. Suddenly the door burst open. There stood Lily, in all her beauty. crying?  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" James got up a0nd walked towards her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her, as to comfort her. Her tear streaked face looked up towards him. This hurt him. He couldn't stand to see his girlfriend, and best friend cry.  
  
She snuggled into him, "Nick, he."  
  
James pulled her up, so he was looking straight into her eyes, "What did Nick do?" His voice shaky with anger, sounded.  
  
"He was so angry. I mean when he told me that he loved me," She spilled out the story, "I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I didn't want him mad at me. I mean he's a great friend of mine! So I. I turned him down. The quietness was. was unbearable. He looked so hurt." She said, through her sobs. "I turned him down. I told him. I told him that I love you! He didn't hit me or anything, he did nothing. He didn't scream or yell, he didn't glare, he didn't do anything. He just. left! Nick's always been one to speak his mind, but nothing. It wouldn't have been so bad, if he had screamed or yelled, but."  
  
James cupped her chin in his hand. She gazed up into his eyes, as if expecting something. "You did nothing wrong. You told him the truth, would you rather live a lie? He'll get over it. We're in love, you can't beat that, and I don't want you beating yourself up about it. okay?" James asked. She nodded solemnly. "Good."  
  
Suddenly, in a sound of crunching wood, splinters flying everywhere, Nick grabbed James by the collar, and glared at him. He punched him, hard, causing a broken nose on James' part. Tears, now started streaming down Lily's cheek. They sat in silence, both teenage boys glaring at each other, as if challenging to make a move. James jumped up and put his arm around Lily, holding, his bloody nose with his other.  
  
"What the bloody h***, do you think you're doing?!" James screamed.  
  
"Defending what's mine!""  
  
"I don't have anything of yours!" James roared, still remembering the conversation between Lily and him that had taken place earlier.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" With that said, Nick jumped on James, punching him, making James let go of both Lily and his nose. He swung back, give Nick a bloody cheek. James kneed him in his rock hard stomach. Nick hit him back, giving James a black eye. James scraped right above his eye, on the wall, as Nick hit him farther back. James pushed him off him, making Nick going flying on the floor, with out hesitation, he jumped up, ready for more. Nick jumped up as well, once he had regained his senses.  
  
Lily jumped in the middle of them, screeching, "Stop it! Stop it, both of you!" Nick landed a punch in Lily's cheek, sending her onto the bed. Lily looked up at them, after regaining her composure. She could feel a big purplish-blue bruise forming where Nick had hit. Both Nick and James looked like hungry dogs, thirsting only for blood as they fought. Lily panicked. She watched as James punched Nick into the wall, making a few pieces of cement crumble off.  
  
Lily ran out the door. 'Where are the teachers when you need them?' She asked herself. Finally she hit someone, and flew back, scraping her high cheekbone that was on the same side as her bruised cheek. Lily propped herself up, feeling the blood drizzle down her cheek. She looked at the person she had hit. She was in luck. if you could call it that.  
  
"What the heck are you doing, running through the hall like that, girl?" A woman with heavy purple and red make-up on spat, as she picked up the papers that had fallen to the floor, in the fall.  
  
A look of contempt came over Lily's own features, "Wrong teacher," She mumbled to herself, and started walking off.  
  
"Hold it!" You don't walk away, with out answering my question girl!" Veel yelled. Lily stomped her feat as she walked down the hallway, making sure Veel could hear every footstep. Veel scowled, "that girl would get it from her in the morning!" Veel grumbled under her breath, as she walked the opposite way.  
  
Lily started running down the hall again. Grey marble floor whooshed past her, as she went. She finally came to a stop in front of a familiar rock hard, concrete door.  
  
Lily pushed the heavy door open, as if it wee only screen. When she entered, she noticed the familiar cinnamon scent mixed in with a few exotic ones. The marble floors were carpeted with thick, soft, blue fabric. Plates with maroon, raspberry smelling candles floated in the air, in a large circle that took up most of the room's ceiling. Purple, blueberry scented candles lay on the floor, standing up, right underneath the floating candles. A large thick, maroon curtain hangs from the ceiling. It seems to be separating rooms. This is the room of tranquility. This is where Lily, James, and Nick learned how to control their feelings, and where Lily learned how to control her anger.  
  
She walked all the way in from her place at the doorway, and called, "Professor Zeeloff! Professor!" She heard a slam and the scuffling of feat behind the curtain, finally the side of the curtain was strewn open, and by itself floated closed again, a slight ripple went through the whole thing. A short, yet muscular troll stood there, a scowl taking up his face. His orb brown eyes, full of hate. He was the color of puce. His sharp claws were full of grimy dirt, and very yellow.  
  
"What do ya want?!" His croaky voice bellowed. He looked at her for a split second, through his thick glasses, before asking, "Don't I have to deal with you brats once a day? Leave me alone! Your visits are limited!" He started walking back towards his curtain, but Lily spent no more time. She grabbed one of the candles and held it up, ready to break it.  
  
"Stop and do something for me, or one of these precious candles are done for!" A smirk came over her face, as if to prove that she wasn't joking. He stopped mid step and turned his now slit eyes toward her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" he croaked.  
  
"I've done it before, I'll do it again!"  
  
"Do you know how much those cost to be made?" Zeeloff started walking towards her. Lily held it over her head, with both her hands, as far as she could reach. Her thumbs were pointing towards each other, as if ready to break it. "Do you know how hard those are to make?" He continued walking towards her. The length of her arms was barely over his stubby arms. She was as short as he was, so without the arm length size, he could reach it. "To have it made, you have to bring slime from an ogres ear. It then takes 15 galleons to have it fashioned, colored, and magic weave through it, along with the coating that will make it last. Now, Lily put down the candle!"  
  
"Promise to help me with something?"  
  
"Yes, yes," He squeaked. Lily lowered her arms and he plucked the candle out of her hands. He put the candle in the candle holder, and straightened the wick. He then started walking towards what Lily was sure was another room behind the curtain.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," She drawled, "I still can bread it!" She pulled her foot up, as if to prove her point.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do what you want!" He walked back up to her. "Now, what is it you want?" He huffed.  
  
"James and Nick got into a fight. I need you to break them up."  
  
"Why didn't you? You're strong enough." He eyed her cheek.  
  
"I tried to do it," Her hand flew to her face, "But I couldn't."  
  
"Well, that fight'll strengthen them. Now, if you'll excuse me." Lily plucked a candle from it's holder, and swung it around her fingers. "Alright, alright! I'll do it, but only because, if one of them dies, and Voldemort knows I knew, it'll cost me, my life!"  
  
"Whatever you say." She handed him the candle and once again, he straightened the wick, and set it in it's holder.  
  
"In James' room." With that done, Lily followed him out, smirking. He grumbled, as they passed through the hall. Wen Zeeloff came upon the broken down door, he walked though it, while Lily stepped over the mess. Her face changed from a smirk to a worried expression.  
  
When they entered James was against the wall, and Nick was punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Both boys looked in a bad condition. Their clothes stuck to them from both sweat and blood. Once arm lay limply at Nick's side as he punched with only one. He had a black ring around one of his blue eyes, and his blond hair was full of blood patches. He was leaning on one of his legs, while the other barely stayed on the ground. His robes were torn down the middle of his stomach. James was also in a nasty condition. His hair was strewn out more then usual. He had gotten no more black rings around his eyes. He had quite a few cuts on his face and arms. He was supporting himself on only one of his legs, while the other remained pushed against the wall. His robes were torn in different places. He had bruises showing in different places, especially on his face. His face seemed to be Nick's favorite target.  
  
After entering the professor, ran up, and in between them pushing them both. In this case, knocking Nick down, and James harder into the wall, making him give out a cry of pain. Nick didn't give up though, he ran back up, and was ready to punch James again, when he felt two hands capture his wrist, keeping him from swinging. He thrust himself around, and was about to make a move when he fell into a cold faint.  
  
Lily looked down at him, disgust written all over her face. She stepped over the beaten man, and stood in front of the man she loved. She pulled out her wand, wondering why she hadn't used it to stop the fight. She had been crying and was very surprised. She scolded herself for not thinking quickly.  
  
James looked at Lily. Her eyes were red and her creamy white skin, tear stained. He noticed a big black bruise on her cheek, accompanied by a large gash on her cheekbone. He wondered briefly, how those got there, but was distracted out of thought, when she started going fuzzy, along with everything else around her. James shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He started feeling queasy, like he was going to throw up. Everything started going black. Suddenly he lost consciousness, falling into Lily's arms.  
  
A special Thanks goes out to:  
  
Lisa  
  
White Ivy- You'll just have to read and find out! 


	7. Chapter 5: Pain Caused by the Unlikely

Disclaimer:I do not own anything that you recognize Lily, James, Malfoy, and Voldemort. My story line is completely original, along with Nick, and a few new characters, one mentioned before. The hide out is my own creation.  
  
~*~ Chapter 5: Pain Caused by the Unlikely ~*~  
  
Lily stood in the middle of a small room in front of a small, stained chair. It was made of wood, and seemed ready to collapse. The room she was in, was like the rest of the castle, boulder colored rock.  
  
She sat down in the dingy chair, wringing her hands. The door beside her led to the hospital where James and Nick lay. She didn't know what to do about Nick. He would most likely hate her forever. He is one of the most stubborn people she knew. There was another worry she had. She wondered what James' problem was. He had been so upset earlier. She could see through every façade that came her way, and knew James is going through troubles, even though he tried to hide it.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened with a creek and Lily jumped up, startled. Her eyes were wide with curiosity when she turned and looked at the white clad nurse, whom was plump and masculine. Her horse-like face was screwed up with a horrible glare. Lily decided to ignore the lady's unfriendly behavior and smiled sweetly.  
  
"What do you want?!" The woman barked, showing her blackened teeth. Lily's sweet smile turned into a mocking one.  
  
"I was wondering how James Potter is doing."  
  
The woman stood there, figuring out what she had said, then as if the light bulb in her head went off, she screeched, "Go see for yourself!" With those last words, she stalked off. Lily chuckled at the slow woman. Fat, ugly, and stupid, the 3 worst attributes. The only good thing about the woman was that she could serve things to you, and make a pillow fluffier than any other. Everyone has a talent, hers just happen to be small, but used. Lily remembered the nights she had spent in the hospital, for sicknesses and wounds. The doctor, Madame blackwidow had made her medicines. At first she had been scared of having a doctor with such a name, but soon found that she had the skills necessary to heal her.  
  
Lily pushed open the heavy doors that immediately fell off its hinges from overuse. She nimbly stepped over the broken down door, and took a look around the cramped in room. There were white beds in 2 lines that seemed to go on forever. Lily knew better then to look into these beds for James. The Demon Children had there own quarters where they were healed, rested and taken care of.  
  
The cold, warn at stone walls stood tall and ready to collapse. She ran her small hand over the cold metal, that belonged to the beds as she passed. Her hair swung as she looked at the only two occupants on opposite sides of the room.  
  
One old man had eyes full of hate. His stained, white whiskers beard lay around his pale-white skin. His crumpled body seemed ready to let of life. His long, dirt stuffed nails grasped the white sheets. The other man in the room seemed to only be a corpse. He was a large Orc, with pierced ears, and pale brown-yellowish skin. His yellow teeth were clenched and had a nasty scowl across his face. The hu-inhuman creature was ready to fall off his bed. Lily could smell the fowl rotting smell portraying from his body.  
  
She covered her nose and sped up her pace. An Orc on his deathbed smelled worse then any other creature in such a state, accept of course for dragons, but most of their smell came from the poison on the inside. The farther she got from the spiritless body, the more the awful smell deteriorated. As she entered the creamy white hallway, she could smell castle air, but with a tinge of the Orc's smell. She let go of her nose and took a deep breath, then coughed. She just remembered a fact that she had learned in her Care of Magical Creatures class. Taking in the fumes of an Orc's dead smell can be fatal, because they give off poisons that are normally locked inside, killing them off little by little, until their death day, which was obviously the way this one had died. Because of this fact, the Orc can only live 30 years at the most. The Orc's growing speed is amazingly faster then humans.  
  
As she walked into the room, where the Demon Children were hospitalized, the smell disappeared fully, letting her gasp in castle air. She looked around her new, yet familiar surroundings.  
  
The walls were washed and painted white. Only three beds lay in this room, bed legs holding the mattresses up. Curtains surrounded two out of three of then, while one's curtain was drawn, the bed, empty. Her name was labeled at the end of this bed, while James and Nickolas' names were on the other two. Tables stood by each, with various empty potion bottles and a glass of water standing on them. She smiled and walked towards James bed, her short heals clicking with each step.  
  
Lily took one more deep breath before brushing the curtain aside and stepping into the dimly lit area. Her thin shadow was cast across a large beam of light coming from the place she had opened. She looked at the fifteen year-old before her; he's jet-black was strewn out. His usually tan skin was pale from loss of blood but she knew he would get better. He seemed asleep by the way his eyes were closed. Lily jumped back in surprise as his eyes flickered open.  
  
His eyes sparkled as a small smile creeped onto his face. Lily's surprised look was replaced with a large smile. She jumped onto his bed and engulfed James in a hug.  
  
"You're okay!" He grunted painfully as her body smashed his own. "Oh. sorry." She stood up and kissed his forehead. James closed his eyes, as her soft red lips touched warmly on his own cold forehead. He smiled weakly at her wonderful touch.  
  
"Yeah. I am. Thanks to you." Lily only smiled in response. "I mean if you hadn't gotten the professor. I would most likely be dead right now. He studied her. Her soft red hair fell around her shoulders like a curtain. Her usually flawless creamy white skin had a gash on her cheekbone, it seemed to deep to get rid of. A bit of dried blood seeped from it, not wiped off. A large purple-yellowish bruise stood out on her cheekbone. He traced both with the back of his finger. "How.? Did Nick do this?" James face grew hard with contempt and anger.  
  
Lily stayed calm, not wanting another fight. "James." Her voice was steady, and unbreaking. She took his hand, which had been on her face in her hand. She looked in his eyes, taking in the anger. "I got my bruise." She wondered what to say. She couldn't lie to him. She couldn't look toward the night sky, which seemed to always give her answers.  
  
"Lily, where did you get that bruise?" The usually soothing voice James had was now full of hate. That didn't help her position.  
  
"I got my bruise. in the middle of the fight, when I was trying to brake you two up." James seemed slightly pleased with the answer whit Lily didn't know if that was good or not.  
  
"The cut?" He asked, glancing up at it, then into her eyes.  
  
"When I was running through the hallway, I ran into one of the professors, and fell onto the floor, scraping my cheekbone." She explained. James nodded, pleased.  
  
When Lily walked out of the hospital, James jumped out of his bed, throwing off his covers, and towards Nick's bed. He drew open the white curtains, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck part of his shirt, waking him up immediately. They glared daggers at each other before Nick spoke.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" He spat James' name out after calmly saying the other words.  
  
"To give you a death threat." Nick's eyes narrowed. "You touch my Lily, I swear Nick."  
  
Nick cut through, "You swear what? She's mine to touch, anyway I want!" He said slowly, a smirk taking up his features. "You're just a crush, she'll soon realize who she's truly in love with."  
  
"Why you little." James pulled up his fist, ready to punch.  
  
"Boys!" A female voiced screamed from the side. The memory of his and Lily's discussion flashed before his eyes.  
  
~'~Flashback~'~  
  
Lily sat on the foot of James' bed, and took his hand. She seemed to be dodging eye contact.  
  
"James, promise me something." She looked into his eyes, bravery portraying from her own sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Anything." She smiled a look of ease, replacing the brave one.  
  
"Promise me that you won't start another fight with Nick."  
  
"Li-" James started.  
  
"Please," She asked, pleadingly. "I love you, and I don't want you hurt again."  
  
He sighed, "I promise." She smiled, and hugged him gently.  
  
"You're the best."  
  
~'~End Flashback~'~  
  
Thanks goes out too:  
  
Spiderwebs: You're the sweetest!  
  
Bon: Yes my code is quite easy, but wait till you see my next codes that I made up, I think they're harder then before, even though they're quite simple. I'm just bad with decoding  
  
WhiteIvy: No Voldemort does not favor Nick, it's just that Nick favors what Voldemort does  
  
Shrouded Spirits: Go you! I suck at figuring codes out too. Guys are hard to let down, especially ones with temper, and claiming that they love you! Yikes!  
  
Littleginblossum: I'm not hurt, it is quite easy, I just can't decode at all, just make them up. I thought up a harder code though, hope you like it, of course you won't see it for a while. 


	8. Chapter 6: In the Eyes of an Animal

Disclaimer: Lily, James, Voldemort, Malfoy, and maybe a few other characters so far are all made up by J.K. Rowling. The scenery, plot, unrecognizable characters and other new things, are my own original idea!!!  
  
Chapter 6: In the Eyes of an Animal  
  
James had, in a way, betrayed her. He dropped Nick, horrified, and turned to look at the owner of the female voice. It was Lily. He could see pure pain on her face. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes, the tears he had caused. He had caused the woman he loved to feel pain. She started backing up towards the door.  
  
"Lily, wait!" But it was too late. She turned around and fled, not looking back. James ran after her, as fast as his long, muscular legs could take him, which was a lot faster then Lily's own short ones.  
  
Lily collapsed on the cold, hard ground, sobbing. She could feel her cheeks become wet with warm tears, becoming cold as they hit the ground. 'How could he do this to me? How could he betray me? I trusted him!' When James finally caught up with the weeping girl, he collapsed beside her, unnoticed.  
  
"Lily. Please listen to me," James begged. She looked up to him with her sad eyes.  
  
"What do you want, James?" Her voice was colder then ice. "You've already caused enough pain! Want to cause some more?"  
  
"No. never! I would never purposely do that!"  
  
She glared at him, before her facial features collapsed into a searching one. Her voice was a soft, and barely audible whisper, "Then why? Why James? Why did you deceive me? Why did you go against your promise?"  
  
"I didn't want him to hurt you ever again." He outlined her bruise with his fingers. "Ever again." A faint smile now took up her features as she stood up.  
  
"You were there for when I was a chubby two year old, lanky 11 year old, and even an underdeveloped teenager. How can you think that I'm good enough for you love?" He stood up beside her, and put his arms around her, as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Because I was there to see your greatness. I was there to see your wonderful personality. How can I not love you?" She grinned.  
  
"You are simply amazing. "Come. You need to get into bed. You don't think I didn't notice your limp?" She cast her eyes on his healing leg.  
  
"But Lilz!" James pouted. "I'm fine!" She only clicked her tongue and pushed him towards the hospital.  
  
Not much had changed from 14 to 15. Lily and James' love grew they became inseparable. Nick dodged them both, making sure to glare at them each time they were in sight. The Demon Children became stronger and started nearing the end of their training.  
  
One night, Voldemort decided it was time to make them even better. Lily, James and Nick stood in a straight line. Their faces were emotionless. Lily's blood red hair gently swayed with the passing night air coming from a barred hole in the stone wall.  
  
"Demon Children!" Voldemort howled, walking down the row. An evil smile creeped onto his face as he paced in front of the three. The three stood, unmoving. "I have come to a decision. In order for you three to be able to get away, easily during your missions. Which you better not run because, if you do, there will be greater consequences then being caught by an Auror!" He spat. "Anyway, each of you will become animagus. James. A male deer, for it's speed and grace. Lily. A mountain lion, for it's attacks, and jumping skills. Nickolas. A snake, for it's sneakiness and blending in skill. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The room kept an eerie silence as Voldemort walked out the door, his black robes billowing behind him. Nickolas turned to Lily and James. He stayed, glaring at them for a few seconds, then also, turned and left. Lily sighed and looked at James.  
  
"I guess I'll go ahead and become a mountain lion. It shouldn't take too long." With those words said, she left James alone.  
  
Lily walked along the corridors; her mind set on one destination. She passed many stone and wooden doors, each served for different reasons, or just none at all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James sat down and looked out on the gleaming pond of water, which was in front of the large castle that served as Voldemort's hide out. The roar of water could be heard from a near by waterfall. He sighed, worriedly. Different thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
He would have to talk to Lily about escaping. He didn't know if he could take Voldemort any longer. He couldn't leave her behind and he didn't want to lose her. She just didn't seem ready to risk being tortured again.  
  
Putting her hand on a cold, metal handle, Lily pushed. The brown, wooden door swung open, and she stepped in. Lily looked around, her eyes searching for something. Spotting a dark opening in the rock wall that went all the way from the floor to the ceiling. It was barely a fingernail wide.  
  
Lily walked up to the dingy looking opening. She put two fingers in it, and pulled at both sides of it. Slowly it opened, the shifting of rocks could be heard as the fingernail wide opening shifted and expanded to become a foot wide.  
  
She looked beyond the now opened wall, only to see another wall, with a dingy wooden door in it. Pressing her hand to its rough mettle handle, she pulled. The door slowly swung open, to reveal a hallway, that went onto end in darkness.  
  
Stepping in, she put her hands in front of her, feeling for anything that would be in the way. Stumbling a bit, as her foot collided with invisible, with darkness, stray rocks, occasionally, she came to an end, which was only a rock-hard wall. She felt it, feeling for a small hole, which she soon found. Pulling her smooth wand out of her pocket, she stuck it in.  
  
It stayed their a few moments, making no change seen by the eye. After those moments were up, a cracking noise could be heard. The whole wall was lit up with a silent red light that showed as a long line from the floor to the ceiling. The light cut in half making two lines of light to opposite sides. The wall soon diminished, revealing a dimly lit room.  
  
Stepping in, the wall closed behind her with a snap. She looked around the gray room, in approval. Only a small podium, with a dingy pedestal and a large book on it occupied the room, other then her. She walked over to it, and stood on the podium, looking at the closed book. It was of an ocean blue color, and looked as though it had lain there for many upon many years. Placing her milky white hand upon the rough cover, she closed her eyes and imagined a fierce, blood red mountain lion. A force from the strange book exerted her hand from its place on the cover.  
  
Opening one eye, she saw the book opened to two sheets of papyrus. The same fierce mountain lion that had once been in her mind was now on the left page. On the right page, were symbols of a different language. She knew these to be Hieroglyphics of the old Upper Egyptians. It was the very first spell book.  
  
Each specie of the animals had a different animagi spell with different steps to take. If you were to change even one step, you would change your desired animal to another.  
  
Lily read over the Hieroglyphics, memorizing each and everyone. She could not mess these up. If she were to so, she would be tortured beyond belief, and she knew it. She had to become the animal that Voldemort had instructed her to become. For when you become an animagi, it lasts forever, and you could not become more then one.  
  
James walked into the library. He had finally resigned from thinking for the day, and had decided to get to work on becoming an animagi.  
  
Running his fingers over the cold, dark brown bookshelves shelves, he left his eyes on the different books spines, searching. Each book was different. It could be the language used for the writing or the color used for decorations. He passed many books, his eyes lingering on each spine. At times he would pull the books out to see their title if there wasn't a title on the spine. Sometimes he would do so, to see if the information he was look for was in the book.  
  
His eyes finally caught onto a thick, forest green book. It was visibly older then most. The color was starting to peal and fade, and its paper cover, if there had been any had already been lost leaving only the hardback book. The letters that had been a title were gone leaving only a few pealing letters.  
  
He fingered the book, getting a grip on it, before pulling it out. There were no words or letters on the front of the book, only a blank green space, with occasional tears, showing maroon color as its underneath. He opened the book to its title page to find only one word, plated with gold, against a white page: "Stags". This caught James' attention. He flipped the page, now interested.  
  
The page showed a full-grown bull, with a page full of words underneath it. A Greek number in the corner showed what page he was on, "I". He flipped through the pages, searchingly, going through a few species, with many words on pages following them, ending with another type of animal, then repeating the process, until he crossed a male deer.  
  
The deer stood, his left foot extended in the air, his leg flexing and bending at the knee. The whiteness of it shown brightly against the darkness of the rest of the picture. It had the same ink-black eyes as the night sky. Visible muscles flexed without movement. Its mane stood in the air, as if being blown. It had a serious face, as if ready to go against the problems of the world. James smiled; this is what he is to become. The Greek page number was CC or translated, 200, showing how far he was in the book. Flipping through the pages, he found the ink-black explanation on how to become such a brave being.  
  
The soft fall of feat could be heard as Nickolas walked towards his room. As he pushed open the short door of his room, it creaked open. He ducked under the low top end of the door. He walked over to his comfortable bed and dropped to his knees.  
  
Opening a small drawer in the side of his bed, he shuffled through the many schoolbooks, finally coming upon the one he had been looking for. Pulling the black book out, and onto his bed, he flipped to the Table of Contents. Running his fingers over the many chapters, he came upon one called: "The Animagi Spell". It was on page 153. He flipped through the book for that certain page.  
  
Coming upon that exact page, he pinpointed a small scaly snake. It shone brightly with forest green scales. Red eyes glinted through wide open eyes. Looking underneath the snake, Nick read over the black writing, written in the English language. He smiled; he had found the perfect creature.  
  
Lily stood on the podium, her eyes closed. She went over the instructions from the book one more time, before her eyes flashed open again. Looking at where the now-closed wall, she ran her eyes from there to her feat in a straight line. As if following her eyes, a string of blue fire ran along the imaginary line she had made. She turned again, this time facing the East Side; she repeated the process, gaining the same results, making a right angle of fire. She again turned to the opposite of the first line of blue fire drawn. She could feel hot fire licking at her heals, it seemed that heat would give her a 3rd degree burn, judging by the pain, that she was feeling. Keeping herself from passing out, she drew the next line. It wasn't nearly as strong as others, for she was feeling dizzy and ready faint by the pain.  
  
It was the test, most creatures had a test, and this was the mountain lions test. A mountain lion had to be able to withstand the worst pain, and be strong enough to finish what they started. Keeping her vision from blurring, she finished the line, at her toes. Studying all four, Lily came to the conclusion that they were all straight.  
  
Next she stared at nothing. She pulled up her hands, making sure not to focus on anything, but look out at the wall, without actually looking at it. She rose her hands. With them came the dancing fire. They began flying around her, making a circle. They seemed to only be a blur of one large flame encircling her now. Closing her eyes, she weaved magic together, with her mind, creating a picture of nothing, well at least that's what was in her mind. Opening her emerald green eyes she looked out on the vision that she had, unknowingly created.  
  
It was a young mountain lion, with blood red fur and her own emerald green eyes. It stared at her, before cautiously walking forward, its flexible tail swing behind it. Muscles flexed, visibly, with every movement. It didn't look at all real, for it only looked like a ghost, barely see through, yet easily seen as see through. She could hear nothing, when its see though claws should have been clacking on the hard rock ground.  
  
Now, totally trusting, it sat down in front of her, staring at her with interest. She stood still, then reached out with soft hand, as if to gesture to take its paw. It emerald eyes flashed with emotion, as if to show its acceptance. Then, instead of taking her hand, it walked forward. When her flesh should have met its flesh, she felt only the fast rush of wind going through her.  
  
It weaved through her system, becoming apart of her. She could feel the creature melting into her, knowing that they would never be apart, but always be together. For a second, her eyes flashed, showing the cat in her black pupils. It was resting, waiting for the time that it could take hold of her, and show through.  
  
James stood in the middle of the library, all chairs and tables cleared from the floor, and at the side of the large room. His eyes stayed open, and he muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, in a flash of bright, white light, he was surrounded, with only the light, that had disappeared in only seconds. He could see nothing but whiteness. No more books, chairs, tables, shelves, floor, walls, ceiling, and building. He was suspended in the air, with no where to walk, no ground or anything, that the eye could see.  
  
He looked around, suddenly knowing what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he knew that he would be tested, but not with this. As realization set in, faith came more and more to him. When running quickly, you must have faith in yourself and everything around you, otherwise you would have no guts to be able to run so quickly when there was objects around you. He started walking, a test of faith, that was what he had to do. He would have to walk on, trusting his senses, and having faith in his surroundings. He could feel nothing under his feet, yet he stayed up, never falling.  
  
He walked over invisible ground, dodging jutting out rocks. He had to walk on for what seemed like hours, but what was really only 2 minutes. Finally he came to an end, stopping at an invisible wall. He looked on into nothingness. Then, closed his eyes. Imagination took over him, as he imagined the male deer from the book. After a few seconds of holding the vision, he let it go, like sending a petal onto the wind. James mind cleared, he opened his eyes, only to find that he was looking into 3 pair of eyes, owned by 3 copies of the male deer of the book, each different. One had turquoise eyes, another had caramel eyes, and the last had red eyes.  
  
The one with blue eyes stared at him; indifference covered its face. The caramel-eyed deer, seemed to smile, a friendly face was on this one's face. The last, with fiery-red eyes, had a nasty glare on its face, as if ready to attack him. Each turned to each other; their faces changed to challenging ones. They circled James, never stopping, turning into a blur of white, whiter then the color of his surroundings. A few seconds into the challenge, they changed to a different run. This time, their paths crossed through James. Each time they passed through him, he felt the rush of air through his body and lungs, which was never ending.  
  
Finally, all movement stopped, and the beautiful deer's were no where to be seen. James' wondered where they had run too. He soon felt a feeling of warmth deep in his heart. With that feeling came the answer, they had binded with him and would never leave again.  
  
Nickolas stood on his tiptoes, drawing on his ceiling, a wriggling line. It had no detail, except for one eye on the side of its head. Finishing the drawing, he laid onto the floor, keeping his eyes on the green figure. Closing his eyes, when his head met the cold floor, he imagined a spell, the words, lined with green in his mind. After mumbling it, his body gave a painful jolt. He felt a wriggling, starting at his toes. It seemed as though, millions of small snakes were working through his body, never stopping. Each and every bone of his were bending and twisting. He dug his fingers into the ground, braking into the stone, given this sudden burst of energy from the pain he was feeling.  
  
The bones were becoming flexible, and soon the pain decreased, becoming nothing but numbness. He could no longer feel any part of his body. His eyes flashed open and he stared at the figure that he had drawn. He imagined it in great detail of snake. It started wriggling. Its plain green line became larger, longer, and scaly. The scales gleamed with the little light of the dim room. The red marks, became beady red eyes that glanced around. It became 3d, and protruded from the solid ceiling of rock. He stared at it. Its indifferent face was now covered with a look of evil. A small evil smile twisted its way onto the snake's face.  
  
Moving forward, it came close to Nickolas, only an inch away from his face. He stared into the red eyes of the creature, as it laid its body upon Nick's feet. Nick could feel the icy evil of it, and could do nothing but frown. It slithered up his leg, taking on the color of Nick's robes, black. He kept onto Nick until, it reached his face. Looking Nick in the eyes, he sank into the young man, disappearing into Nick's body. Nick could feel his bones freeze and sliminess upon each and everyone, as the wriggling of snakes moved over each. He closed his eyes, only to see thousands of green bodies of snakes blocking his vision. As the feeling and picture diminished, he knew that he had become what he had needed too, and now, he was done, with what his master had told him to do.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Special Thanks Goes Out to:  
  
White Ivy~ I thought they'd be out by now! Thanks for Reviewing! I'm looking forward to writing the time after they escape!  
  
Tearful Spider~ Your welcome! Thank you for reviewing! (  
  
Shrouded Spirits~ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Kristy~ Thank you SO much for reviewing! You have THE best story! Are you alive yet??? I'm glad you like it. Your nagging has paid off by the way. I finally wrote!  
  
Julie Anna~ Thank ya much!!!!!  
  
Hazelmist~ Thanks for reviewing!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 7: A Confession Meens Coldness

Announcements!!!  
  
Alrighty. I have been informed that the Harry Potter book is coming out soon. so I wanna make this announcement. NO MATTER WHAT J.K. says or changes, I'm leaving my story and plans the way they are. and maybe. if I want to, add something about what J.K says.  
  
My second announcement is that. I'm thinking about making a Harry Potter defeats Voldemort story, ONLY if J.K doesn't write it first though. otherwize there is no way! Cause I kinda wanna feed off this one.  
  
I'm also thinking about writing about a NEW dark lord AFTER Harry Potter's times, and another set of characters. so. this is what I want you to do for me.  
  
I want you to tell me whether YOU want me to write the different set of characters and dark lord. The Harry Potter one is PURELY my decision so. I won't ask about that. So. all I need you to do is tell me whether you want me to write the new characterz one. HERE'S THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alrighty. MOST of this is purely mine. but the things you recognize are J.K's. The prophecies, though. UNFORTUNATELY belong to me. so. here it is.  
  
A Confession Meens Coldness  
  
Disclaimer: Alrighty. MOST of this is purely mine. but the things you recognize are J.K's. The prophecies, though. UNFORTUNATELY belong to me. so. her it is.  
  
James walked through the hallway. He had to talk to Lily about leaving soon. He loved her and didn't want to keep her in the dark any longer. It was time to talk to her, he had decided.  
  
Looking at the window, he found it to be the beginning of the summer. This summer, he would tell Lily of the question he had had hidden for the longest time. He had dreamed of leaving since he had been only 4 years old, but never had the heart to leave Lily. He loved her and his feelings would never change.  
  
Picking up his pace, he walked towards the library, knowing that she was in there, studying for the soon-to-come exams that they were having in conclusion to their training. This meant that they would also be attacking the wizarding and muggle world as Demon Children, or special class Deatheaters.  
  
James sighed, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He never wanted to be a murderer, but someone that brought happiness to the world, nothing else.  
  
James came to an end in his walk as he stood in front of the large wooden door of the book-filled library. He pressed his hand against the cold door handle and pushed it in, opening the door, to come to the sight of books stacked up to the ceiling. Each book had a different reason, each specific in the gorges red-head's study. James looked at the back of Lily.  
  
She had a dirty short-sleeved shirt hanging loosely, covering up her perfect curves. Loose, cotton pants went beyond her feat. Her blood-red hair was up in a long pony-tail, keeping her hair out of her face. A faint scritch-scratching sound could be heard, from her quill, her hand was moving, quickly. She was hunched over a yellowish parchment, in concentration.  
  
James walked over to the busy redhead and kissed her lightly on the head, the only way to get her out of her studies. This indeed scared her out of her work. Her emerald eyes jumped quickly from her work to James' own chocolate brown ones.  
  
"James! Don't scare me like that!" James grinned cheekily at his girlfriend, making her laugh. "You really shouldn't even try to grin like that!" Lily shook her head.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "So, I haven't mastered that one yet, eh? Well, I'll have to work harder next time!" Still laughing, Lily put her ink-filled quill away, and pulled her books of the filled chair beside her, and stacked them onto another now-towering pile of books.  
  
Motioning to the cleaned-off chair, Lily spoke, "Sit." He immediately did as requested. Her brow furrowed in seriousness, "Now. there must be some reason you've disturbed me! You know better then to do so if it's not important."  
  
James nodded, "Indeed there is." She nodded for him to continue. "You remember the promise I made to you?" She nodded. "Well. I feel like now's a good time to tell you." She stayed quiet. James cleared his throat nervously. "I don't like Voldemort! In fact. I hate him! He causes so much pain."  
  
"And what would you like to do about this?" She clearly didn't want to rebel at all and didn't want to go against the rules, but he would have to try!  
  
"I want to leave."  
  
"I WON'T do anything to get in trouble! That's simply suicide!" Her dark red hair framed her face like a halo, blowing to and fro with the little blowing air that circulated through the room. Her darkened emerald eyes were enough to tell anyone that she was angry. At the looks of her, she could easily be mistakened for an angel from hell. James himself, had a softer face on, then her hardened face, he was never able to look the part of a madman, when confronting Lily. He could easily hide most of his feelings, unlike Lily, whose feelings showed themselves on everything about her.  
  
"'I' refuse to stay her and have to kill the innocent!"  
  
"'I' refuse to leave!" Lily was now standing, looking into James' eyes. "If we leave, we'll get caught! What then do you expect will happen to us?" James stayed silent. "Voldemort does not take kindly to traitors! You and me both know that James. Your proposition is 'suicide'! Simply 'suicide'."  
  
"It's a chance at a better life!" James stood up too, now looking down at the dangerous redhead.  
  
"What do you expect he will do 'if' we escape? He's not just going to leave us with the good side! He'll hunt us down! He'll find us and."  
  
"And what then?" James cut her off. "We'll be treated as prisoners? If you haven't heard 'Lily', let me 'enlighten' you, we're 'already' treated as prisoners. We're prisoners here, and that won't change!" Fire burned in her eyes.  
  
"We're treated better!" Lily was now glaring at James. "I've seen how Voldemort treats his prisoners! We live like royalty, compared to them!"  
  
James glared back. "Do you not want a chance at a better life."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" James stormed out of the room, leaving Lily glaring at the swinging door. James had left open. After a few seconds, she collapsed into her chair and laid her head on the table, crying.  
  
James stormed outside, he looked around, the walked on, only to collapse near the pond, that he had gone to thing by so many times in his past. Sighing, the vision of the petite redhead still haunted him. James could still feel her silky hair, that he had run his hands through so many times. He remembered the feeling of her warm lips against his own. Everything about her still haunted him. It was enough to make any man or boy fall to his knees.  
  
A single teardrop ran down his cheek, followed by many others as he wept. He hid his face in his hands. Lily was enough to make anybody cry, or become the happiest person in the world. She was simply amazing. Nobody measured up to her personality or beauty, no one.  
  
Lily stood up from her chair, wiping the cold tears from her face. She shut the book that she had been reading before the fight. She loved James, but that was too dangerous for her taste. She had spent all her life trying to stay out of trouble, she couldn't do so now! She would be tortured! She couldn't risk that happening again. It had been horrid, simply horrid.  
  
The next morning, Lily walked through the hallways. It was early, too early, and she was tired. She had had an exhausting night, a night when she cried herself to sleep. It had been awful. All her wounds that she had tried so hard to close, were opened. Her thoughts of a better life and all the pain that she had felt over the tears had started running through her mind again, opening all her invisible wounds once again-  
  
Voices cut through her thoughts again, two voices. She recognized one, which was a deep, hissing-like voice, Voldemort. It had always been like that, ever since she could remember. That voice was a nightmare inside a day to hear. It meant fear all the way through her body, and pain at the pit of her stomach, like a never-ending shiver, of the worst degree. Whenever it sounded, she relived all the torture sessions with Voldemort. The other voice was a squeaky, guy's soprano voice that showed fear all the way through it, with the all-the-time shaking and occasional breaks.  
  
"M-master," The scared voice said. "W-what did you c-call me about?" It asked. She could almost feel this man's fear. It seemed to be worse then even her own.  
  
"Evens." Evens? Voldemort always called his deatheaters by their last names. That was her last name! "I called you on the subject of Lily Evens." Her? Why were they talking about her? "As you know, she is no Evens, in fact she's a Ravenclaw." Lily's eyes went wide, and she started backing away. A Ravenclaw? She had read about that family in her textbooks. The last heir had disappeared. SHE had disappeared. They had taken her away, for Voldemort's uses. "She has a lot of power in her, as is expected. They all do. It seems, though that her heir is part of a prophesy. Her heir's supposed to kill me, and it seems that our Lily will make it so he CAN kill me. We need to make sure that that doesn't happen." Her eyes went wider, and she took off running, as fast as she silently could.  
  
She had heard of this prophecy. it had been very interesting to her. It had been in the book of power. of magic! The animagie spell had been in there. The very first spell book. SHE had been in one of the very first prophecy! Why would they prophesy about her? It couldn't have been THAT important. Or could it have been? After a bit of playing with her memory, she finally recalled the prophecy.  
  
In an age where evil is among the good, A hero shall rise up. Aided by his mother, The Child of Good shall defeat the horror of evil. Without the Angel of Life, the Child of Good dies early. No hope will then be with muggles and magic alike, For it is only these two that can save all humanity, For the time being.  
  
James sat down on his bed, nothing else to do. He had just finished his homework. He missed Lily, there was no doubt about that. She was all he could think about. He had had to go back through his homework quite a few times, to change her name to the correct answer.  
  
A soft knock came from his door. Lily? No. She wouldn't want to visit him. That was her knock. he jumped up and threw open the door. James' heart leapt, there stood Lily. Her soft red hair was in a messy ponytail, keeping her hair out of her face, barely. Her emerald eyes shimmered with unshed tears that seemed to about to be released from their prison. She had old tear streaks on her face as well as new tears. He hated to see her like this. It hurt him.  
  
"J-James, I-I'm s-so sorry! You had bravery, I didn't. I should have been braver! You were smart... _I-I wasn't." James immediately pulled her to him, and rubbed her back in a comforting way, he could feel the heaving of her chest against him.  
  
"Sh. It's alright." He savored her warmth in his arms. Sweat trickled down her pale face. Her muffled voice sounded, "No, it's not. I was letting my stupid fear make the decision! I-I should have been stronger, Now, I know." He pulled back, and pushed her straying strands of hair back with his hands, and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Lily recounted the whole conversation between Evens and Voldemort, as James listened intently.  
  
"Did they find you?" He asked worriedly. She wiped away the tears from before, her eyes were no longer glassy. Lily shook her head.  
  
"No. Thank goodness! Otherwise I'd be in A LOT of trouble!" James stared at her, accusingly. She shrugged, "If I'm going to get in trouble. I might as well get in trouble doing something practical." A smile spread across James' face, then he picked her up, and twirled her around. They were laughing and smiling. They were together again. James held Lily up, she looked down into his eyes. "So. when do we leave?"  
  
Thank you:  
  
White Ivy  
  
I'm so glad I made my explanation of the Anamagie spell good and complicated, cause it's said that the spell is REALLY complicated, hard to learn, and most people can't do it. you should see what I'm doing for Peter! He he he. That little Rat! I hate him! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! But. unfortunately. I can't kill him. maybe. after this story. I'll go on and do Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort. I'm also thinking about doing another set of stories. cause look at the prophesy in this part of the story. ~cough~ "for the time being" ~cough~ hint hint! He he he. Newayz. I'm looking forward to the time period after this too! I've been waiting for it ever since I started! No worries. everything that has been mentioned by J.K. Rowlings, will be mentioned in this story!  
  
Julie Anna  
  
Thanks!  
  
Kristy  
  
Thanks for the support!!! And I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU! Uh. if I talk to you before you read this. don't worry about this message. but if I haven't. E-MAIL ME!!!!! Alrighty. I'll stop talking now. 


	10. Chapter 8: Finally Hope

~*~Finally Hope~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. I own everything  
  
. . . Ok. I admit it! I only own the things you Harry Potter Book readers don't recognize. and if you didn't read the HP books, and if you want to find out what I don't own, read the HP books! Cause I'm too lazy to actually write all that I own O:)! Oh and! Doesn't this CUTE??? :d I think it either looks like Stitch, picking his nose with his tongue on Lilo and Stitch (icky but cute!) or a dude touching it's nose. Isn't it CUTE????  
Ok. I'll write!  
That night Lily stood in her room, looking around. She wasn't going to miss this place. She grabbed the pillow and put it in the blue blankets, puffing the blankets up, so the looked almost human-shaped. A creek of the door behind her announced someone's arrival. Lily glanced out the window to see the time, but she could see none. It was clouded over.  
  
She soon felt a hard hand on her shoulder. Twirling around, she found herself looking into the blue eyes of Nick. Lily scowled at him, earning only a cool smile back.  
  
"Don't touch me," Her voice seemed to be poison, but he only stared at her.  
  
Ignoring what she said, he countered, "Hello my Lillian. How are you this fine night?" Lily rolled her eyes, and kept glaring at him.  
  
"What do you want Nickolas?" Her glare never quit. If only looks could kill, Nick would be a victim.  
  
"To give you another chance." He smiled down at her. "You know you want me." Nick placed his hand on her arm.  
  
Lily immediately shoved it off, and glared at him. "Another chance for what?" Her voice was quiet and deadly but Nick persisted. He sighed and rubbed his shaved chin.  
  
"Must you be so naïve, my little flower? Another chance at being with me of course." Her glare was replaced by a look of annoyance.  
  
"Why don't you get it? I'm in love with James! My feelings will never change! I don't love you! I don't even like you! When are you going to get that through your head? Her voice showed the anger that had developed over the years towards Nick.  
  
He sighed and shook his head as if he were dealing with a 5 year-old. "Lily, Lily, Lily." He clicked his tongue then changed the subject, "What are you doing up at this late hour? Why's your pillow under your covers?" Lily growled in frustration.  
  
"J-just leave! She pulled open the door.  
  
"Wha-" But before he could finish, she pushed him out and slammed the door. "Fool," She heard from outside of her door. The more loudly he said, "I'll get you back Lilliana." She heard the echo of footsteps, sure that he was leaving.  
  
Lily looked over her room, making sure nothing was forgotten, then a thought struck her. Flames burned in her mind, the burning of a small doll, the only thing left. The buttons!  
  
After Lily had woken up, and everyone but herself were no longer in the room, she had reached into the ash, leftovers of the once pretty, yet raggedy doll. After much rummaging with her pale hand and alert ears she had pulled out the blackened buttons from the mess. To her, these symbolized a hope, a hope for better days. These gave her a message that someday, the chains of captivity would no longer grip her in their mighty strength, She would have happiness someday, and Voldemort would be defeated.  
  
Lily tore a loose plank of rotted wood from her bed, and looked at the small amount of items under her bed. There was a diary that hardly classified as a book. Instead it was only a bunch of paper held together by the gravitational pull of earth. There was also a dingy amulet that would seem to most, to be only a trinket of low quality, if any quality at all. Lily knew better though. It was instead an amulet of eternal time. It had the power to keep you alive when old age has come, and passed and when you should be dead. It also had healing powers. It could only operate, without doing a curse, in the hands of pure light. an angel! The curse was unknown though, too much fear in mankind's heart. The last items were the buttons.  
  
Lily carefully picked up the amulet; something kept her from placing it in her pocket, something unknown to her, suppose it was the fact that in rough circumstances, she might loose it, or if she's caught. That could not happen. Thinking fast, she placed the amulet in her shoe, underneath the crook of her foot. Looking at the diary, her mind wondered on what to do with it. There wasn't anyway she could fit it in her shoe. There was a moment of hesitation before it was placed gently onto the table. She pulled black robes of a deatheater over her head, and dropped the "book" into the place where it had once been and placed the rotted wood over it. She just couldn't bring it with. There was a knock at the door, and a coldness called fear creeped inside her. What if it wasn't James? Then they would be caught. That couldn't happen! Silently she calculated what to do, then in a voice she hoped sounded weakened with sleep, she spoke..  
  
"Wh-who is it?" She let out a hopefully realistic yawn. The redhead listened for a voice to sound.  
  
"It's me! James," His voice was in a fast whisper, excitement ran through it. Lily immediately threw the door open. He grinned childishly at her, "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was that realistic?" He nodded, making her smile. "Shall we go kind sir?"  
  
"Yes my lady," James bowed. With those words said, the young couple started out on their first adventure. Each had fear and excitement running through them.  
  
Meanwhile, Nick watched them. A snakiest smile crept onto his face. He defiantly wasn't going to let them go that easily. With one glance back at the couple, he strutted off, towards Voldemort's lair, his footsteps barely audible.  
  
As he approached the large black doors, that had at once led to a king's court room, two deatheaters stopped him. Nick stared at the two, a threatening glare on his face. This made no difference, the men still stood strong.  
  
"I have a message for the master," His stony face showed no emotion, but excitement ran through his veins. Ever since Lily turned him down he had been seeking revenge, but no chance had come up. until now that is. They would be sorry for ever hurting Nickolas Suyers.  
  
"There will be no one passing here, on the master's strict orders," One man said, his face unseen because of a black hood pulled over his head, shadowing the death eater's face. Though he was unable to be seen, he was easily recognized as a man. He had a deep gravelly voice, that only could belong to a man.  
  
A spell ran through Nick's head, but was not spoken. This made no difference. The deatheater who had spoken bent down, screaming in pain, until finally he laid down, dead. Nick looked up from his victim, in search of the other guard; he had disappeared. The blond boy would be sure to tell the master about him, for Nick knew that the other guard would then be put to death or at the least be tortured. After all. Fearful people are of no use, so why let the m live?  
  
Stepping over the now dead man, a small smirk formed on his face. He would be rewarded greatly. Nick pushed at the heavy doors. It was locked. That meant to not disturb Him, but this was an emergency. Nick quickly made up his mind, and stepped back. He would see Malfoy, the head of all deatheaters.  
  
With a quiet pop, Nick was gone from the narrow hallway, it's now only occupant was a dead man. An aura of magic was left where he had been standing. The feeling that could always be felt after a spell occurs. He reappeared in front of a smaller set of doors. This set was made of stone. Knocking on the door, Nick waited impatiently. He wanted his reward and soon. Soon enough the door swung open.  
  
A blond, disgruntled man stood in the doorway. He murmured something about going home. A glare took up his face as the man stared up at a smirking Nick. The tow men stood there for only a few seconds before Malfoy spoke.  
  
"I already have to see you idiots more then an hour a day! Why now? When it's time to go home?" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Good evening Professor," Nick said calmly, as if Malfoy had said nothing. "I have a bit of information. about Lily and James. They're running away." All was said very calmly. Malfoy stood unmoving, staring suspiciously at Nick. This rose the young man's temper, "Well? Aren't you going to do something? Maybe send deatheaters after them?" Nick screamed. Malfoy took off running, mumbling a spell under his breath as he pointed his thin wand at his chunky neck.  
  
The older man screamed in a voice louder then his own the news. This got all's attention and soon the whole castle was swarming with deatheaters, in search for the young couple.  
  
"Well. Lily. James, I hope you're happy. Now you know what happens when you mess with Nickolas Suyers."  
  
The tunnels seemed to go on forever. Some barely there and roughly carved. Others grandly put and finely cut. Some were hidden from sight, passwords, and spells had been put upon them to keep them untouchable. Lily sighed, would they ever escape? The two had dodged all the main routes because of an uneasy feeling she had had. Lily had told James about it, and he had obliged, by taking her through untouched routes.  
  
Lily and James were now approaching the end of their route. James flashed a smile at her and pointed out the window and a deatheater standing upright by the door. He was alert and waiting for intruders or people trying to escape.  
  
"Sir! We've checked every known place in this castle and Potter and Evens are still missing," An older deatheater of a lower rank then Malfoy, reported. Malfoy stared at the man. He was trembling, if these two weren't caught soon, Malfoy would be put as responsible. He would be tortured to the edge of death then painfully rejuvenated. That's what always happened to people in charge of prisoners that escaped.  
  
"You've failed me!" Malfoy snapped. He then regarded a young man behind him, "Get a team of deatheaters down by the exit, and make sure it's a team that has seen the Demon Children before. We can't have everyone seeing them! Voldemort wouldn't be happy. In fact. I'll go with them.  
  
Lily stared worriedly at the unrecognizable man, then turned to James, a question in her emerald eyes. As if James could read her mind, he spoke.  
  
"We'll wait until its time for the late guard to relieve this one. He's never seen or heard us before so we'll tell him that we're going home," James whispered to his love quickly. Lily nodded, unsure.  
  
She responded, "Can't we just knock him out with a spell?" James quickly shook head.  
  
"That would raise suspicion," There was no room for question in his tone of voice but Lily continued anyway.  
  
"A mem-" But before she could finish, James pointed at the place that the guard had stood, there was now another man conversing with him. He was speaking in a low tone of voice. The only words the two could catch were, "Demon." "Escape." "Block." "Entrance." And that was all, but it was enough. Lily's eyes went wide and she stared at James. She could feel his body trembling beside her. He turned slowly, his chocolate eyes wide as well. Her mind went through all the options of escape. By now they would have looked through the entire castle, accept for the secret routes, which was where they sat.  
  
They could always say that they were roaming the secret routes, but then they were no longer secret! They needed these routes for the next escape. Even if she would be willing to lose those routes, they wouldn't believe them. There was no choice but to be caught. "I'm sorry Lily, I failed you," James said apologetically, looking down in shame. She shook her head and put her hand on his.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't love you and I didn't want a better life. We wouldn't have come this far if we hadn't been ready to be caught. We just happen to also have hope," She smiled, half-heartedly.  
  
James pulled in his breath, "Are you ready to be caught? When caught, we'll be tortured," She nodded.  
  
"I know, but I'll endure to end with you. We'll have our ups and downs. At some points we probably won't even talk to each other, but that's okay, because we'll make up. You promise you'll take the torture along side me? Even if we're separated, I'll still be in your thought?"  
  
"I promise. I'll never leave your side, even if we're separated." James held out his hand, welcoming her to take it. She smiled and died so.  
  
The two walked out into the opening, where they stood still, waiting. The whole time, they were readying themselves for the worst. Each step was a step closer to the torture they knew awaited them. Each little noise struck fear into their hearts, but they stood strong, hand in hand.  
  
Soon enough a string of deatheaters were running into the room, they were a group both teenagers had seen before. Lily slowly pulled down her hood, revealing herself for the first time since they had started this obsolete escape. James followed the action and looked over at his girlfriend, to look into her mischievous green eyes and smiling face. This had not been what he had been expecting. She pulled her hand from his and reached over, in a motion to shake his hand. He grasped her hand and shook it.  
  
"It's been fun, my partner in crime, but I must say goodbye for now," She said this when she was starting to be grabbed and pulled off the ground. James said nothing, but kept hold of her hand. The deatheaters were pulling her away from him quickly. Soon though they were apart. Pressure was on his shoulders, holding him down, while deatheaters held her up, her feat barely off the ground, and her head not visible, but he could still hear her voice, echo through the rock hall, "Ta ta for now, my good friend!"  
  
James finally worked up his voice, "B-Bye!" But she was out of hearing and sight.  
  
Thanks Goes out to:  
  
Julie Anna  
  
Kristy  
  
Sasher47 


	11. Chapter 9: A Time of Pain

Chapter 9: A Time of Pain  
  
Lily Evens woke up in a cold sweat. Her shabby robes stuck to her skin giving her mass discomfort. Last nights events came back to her in a blast. Lily gasped in breath, her breathing labored. She screamed until there was no oxygen in her lungs to let out, then she gasped in breath. The pain was only a memory away.  
  
~`~  
  
The deatheater's strong grips, Lily was sure, would leave bruises on her arms. Her feat had long since been picked up off the ground, it was just like flying- levitating, withoutthe extreme concentration involved and with pressure on her upper arms. She sighed and tried her best to block out the thoughts of the torture that was sure to come. Instead she let her mind concentrate on other things, like the dull grey wall, that was rough to the touch. She stared at the deatheaters, there wasn't much difference in them other then the height, and one's stomach bulged out, even though it was covered by loose black deatheater robes. Each had a hood on, and faces could not be seen.  
  
One screaming-like laugh erupted from behind her, also much like a dementor's warning of attack. If it hadn't been for the peach, brown, and occasion hands, she would have thought they were dementors but no.They were human, if you could call them that. Since they were human, that laugh identified the one straight behind her as Lady Dom, nicknamed Lady Dumb. An itch developed on Lily's back. She tried to scratch it but the deatheaters held tight. Lily sighed, it was no use, she would just waste energy that she knew she would need. Maybe a spell would do it! Forming the scratching spell in her mind, she aimed it at the itch, but it soon diminished, they had put an anti-spell charm on her, and her powers were useless for 245 hours. Groaning, she let herself relax and willed the itch away. It didn't work.  
  
Too soon they arrived at large black doors, making Lily gulp. One of the deatheaters stepped away from the group, she noted that it was the one that had almost broken her elbow, but before she could regain the blood flow there, another deatheater's hand flew to the vacant spot. The deatheater who had stepped away was quite pudgy and short.  
  
His almost translucent hands pushed down the overlarge hood, revealing a chubby face, black beady eyes, and whitish blond hair, Malfoy. A smirk took up the older man's face.  
  
"Well, look who it is! The great Lily Evens: Beautiful but stupid, how nice. Maybe from now on I won't have to baby-sit you brats!" Lily glared at him. He continued on, as if not noticing, "You'll either end up dead or in a prison cell. I, myself, am vouching for. Oh what was that word again? Oh yeah, death! Now if you'll excuse me or not, I'll see if the master will see you now." Malfoy knocked on the door, the beat of his fist echoing through the hallway. Lily's eyes strayed to his upper arm. There, the usually plain black robe had a fiery red symbol on it. It was a skull with a snake intertwining through it. She knew the symbol well. It was on all deatheaters, in different places. If they completed their Demon Child Training, her, James, and Nick would get one of those horrid marks on them, plus another, which would signify their being Demon Children.  
  
The black-eyed man opened the door with a loud, unoiled creek, and then stepped in, swiftly closing the door behind him. A man of the age: 21 was starting to make Lily really uncomfortable. He was purring his hands in all the wrong places, and was inching rather close to her. Lily growled and pushed him away, causing the other deatheaters to grab a hold of her, harder, and him to stop what he was ding. She grinned triumphantly, but her smile soon dissipated when Malfoy stepped outside of the doors, rather gleefully.  
  
"His Lordship will see you now." He stepped away, and the deatheaters let her go, but also blocked her only escapes. She sent one last glare to them all, then fearfully opened the doors with trembling hands, and shakily stepped in. Before the door was totally shut, she heard Malfoy say; "Now I have other matters to attend to like. Potter for ex-" Then the doors shut and she walked forward into the mists of darkness that already surrounded her.  
  
She could see nothing, only the pure black. Lily walked on; blindly, trusting nothing but having no choice. Finally two red eyes opened. They were created by hatred. Tom Riddle had long lost his body and soul; leaving nothing but the darkness he had created by following the devil. Lily stopped, not wanting to go any further. That's what he had intended her to do. One by one, torches flitted on, starting at the start of her walk to the other end of the hall. Lily looked around, not wanting to see Voldemort. The hall showed signs of past beauty, but now. Now it was old and dusty. The stones were cracked and large spider webs hung around.  
  
"Lily Evens," Voldemort said coldly, breaking through Lily's thoughts, and like a spell, forced her to look up at him. She was disgusted by the sight of his hood was pulled down and his sleeves were torn off. Instead of a human man, there stood something. Something inhuman. His hands were made of rotting skin on the bone; as were his arms accept the skin hung off the bone. His face was fairy tale elf-like, at the least that was his face structure. His eyes were big and distinctly red though his skin was made up of tightly wrapped pallor skin, and a few strands of translucent white hair stuck out of the top of his head. His mouth was only a hole with sharp reddish-white teeth.  
  
Lily stared at him, her mouth agape. She wasn't as shocked as she was scared. This was the face of pure evil. He had no soul and certainly no conscious. The evil man laughed, as though he were a maniac, which he very well was.  
  
"You didn't expect to be looking at a fine young man, did you? No. I've put on my years. Did you know this is what happens to someone who trades his soul with the devil? A man without his soul changes, but it's well worth it. It will always be. You know Lillian power is that way. Power is worth giving up anything." He paused waiting for a response.  
  
"You're wrong, there are other things more important." He raised his non- existent eyebrows, wrinkling the stretched brow.  
  
"Oh? Do enlighten me." Voldemort stared at her, with his piercing eyes. He was as calm as ever, more so then he usually is.  
  
"Love," Lily fell to the ground, screaming. Pain had overtaken her. Her vision was blurred and her body felt as though she was being burned alive. Her bones felt as if they were changing positions. Everything was happening at once, it seemed.  
  
"Wrong answer," The dark lord said. That night Lily's screams could be heard echoing through the halls.  
  
"Oh yes, and I also wanted to share a little secret with you," He waited for a comment, but there was none. Her pants of relief made him smile. "You know Dementors? Well, you see, they look lie me." His lipless mouth twisted into a deformed and rotted smile. His gums were black and his teeth were two rows of rotted this spikes. "I made them. When I sold my soul, the deal also gave me the Power to create my own servants. It took me years to do it, but I finally called up Demons from below. They had powers beyond belief. Their Dementor kiss, as it's popularly called sucks the sou out of the human, as you know but there's another trick that they can do, tha's done right after the Kiss. Nobody knows it but me; His Lordship, the devil; and now you. With their fingers they cut into your blood streams." He waved his long, twisted fingers to make a point. "Then they drink all your blood from the body, all the time you can feel it. After this is done, they cut into your wrist, put their rotted mouths on the large gash. and regurgitate a black poison into your empty bloodstream. Soon enough it's all in your body, after a week's time. The poison also speeds up your rotting process. You soon turn into a dementor."  
  
Lily had gone pale now, a silent scream on her lips. The enlightenment had not been wanted, nor welcomed.  
  
"Now what do you say now? What's better, Power or Love?" Lily's voice was lost to her and her body shook.  
  
Finally she gained enough breath to stutter out, "L-love." Then she knelt down in pain again, this time refusing to scream. He was a monster, he didn't deserve to hear her pain, he may see it but that couldn't be helped. Soon though Lily collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~`~  
  
Lily stared at the ground, replaying the horrid memory over and over nonstop. She couldn't stop it. Voldemort had used pain and fear against her, and it had almost worked. She had been on the edge of saying power was better, before she had fainted. She was no utterly ashamed of herself. Lily dropped her head to the icy floor and let herself sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She woke up as a hard boot connected to her ribs, and sent her flying. Lily sleepily stood up, her eyes heavy. She looked into the face of Malfoy. His black eyes glinted evilly and a small smirk played at his lips.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitor." Lily glared at the chubby man. "Looks like I had to grace you unworthy fool with my presence again. Now it's time to complete your Demon Child Training. All you must do is swear your allegiance, and then be willing to have a smell done that will get rid of all those idiotic thoughts about escape and that you don't want to be apart of this. Huh! Now. Swear with your wand." Lily eyed him wearily.  
  
After a moment of silence, she finally croaked out, "Why don't you do the spell to me, without my willingness?" Malfoy stared at her coldly.  
  
Then, as icy as his stare, he said, "Because you have to have the Promise done and be willing to let you8r thoughts go. Now! Hold up your wand and let's do this! Who knows, maybe if you do it, Potter will come also to his senses. He'd follow you anywhere."  
  
She shook her head. "Never," Lily whisper was barely audible but still there. He sighed and grumbled something that sounded much like "insubordinate" under his breath.  
  
"Very well, but remember, the sooner you finish your Demon Child training, the sooner you get out of this cell and into finer quarters." With those last words, he swept away, leaving Lily to her sleep. 


	12. Chapter 10: After the Night, Comes the D...

Chapter 10: After the Night Comes the Day  
  
Lily woke up again after who knows how long. This time she felt almost fully revived but still weak. The first thought that ran through her head was James. It had been a couple of weeks since the two talked. As Lily stood up, she expected to look into a sneering Malfoy's face but found no black-eyed idiot. She stared out through the bars that confined her, wondering what had disturbed her out of her peace less sleep. She took a breath and walked forward, finding that her muscles ached from sleeping the wrong way what had happened that seemed only yesterday. She blinked, keeping her memories from pouring in. Lily studied the corridor outside her rat-infested cell. Empty plates, with only bits of food lay beside it. An empty chair stood up by the door, leading to the corridor that Lily's prison lay. Something silver was by her own cell. Something. A key! It layed unattended. She quickly grabbed for it, hoping against all hope, there wasn't a shield keeping her in.  
  
~*~  
  
Only weeks before  
  
Daniel Fudge sat in a meeting. It had much significance. The man sitting beside him, with long greasy black hair and matching black eyes was Garold Snape. He was the minister's spy. Fudge had heard the whole story about him. Years ago, when he was only 15 Voldemort had requested him to become a deatheater. Not wanting to get involved in the soon-to-come war, the man refused. Little by little Voldemort killed off the Snape family until finally he hit 18. Snape got married to a Lydia Brow and they had children, a girl and a boy. The little girl died at birth but the little boy, now 15 lived on. Voldemort once again threatened Snape, that if he didn't join, he would finish killing the Snape family. Snape then became a deatheater, just as long as Voldemort would leave his family alone. He then visited Dumbledor, and became a spy for the ministry.  
  
Over the year, he didn't bring in much helpful information. Suspicion grew against him but Dumbledor always believed him. Finally, after those long 15 years, he brought in information. There had been a rumor echoing in Voldemorts hide out for sometime. Snape had heard of 3 maybe 4 people. They went by the name of Demon Children. They were supposed to be very powerful in magic and strength. It was said that one had more beauty then a Veela. This rumor was quickly put to rest. All of them should be boys if they're so powerful.  
  
The ministry had known where Voldemort's layer was for some time, but never acted on this knowledge. They had found it inefficient to go when Voldemort would just destroy them and clear out but now.  
  
"He-who-must-not-be-named will evacuate without hurting any of our people. His "Demon Children", as Mr.Snape calls them, are much too precious to him. He'll want to keep them as a surprised for his 'upcoming attack', that Mr.Snape addressed earlier," A deep voice full of malice broke through Daniel's train of thought. It belonged to Oscer Gallient, a long time enemy of Garold Snape. He would never act on his hatred, because his job was much more important to him. He had to stay an Unspeakable. Oscer also didn't believe that the ministry is who Snape was loyal too. He believed that Snape was leading them astray.  
  
"Nonsense! That evil. thing wouldn't care for anybody or anything if his life depended on it! If those whatever they're called dies, he wouldn't care! He would just walk away and forget!" Gillian Jork challenged. A ripple of conversation went through the room, until Albus Dumbledor stood up and motioned for quiet. After only a few moments, all eyes laid on the old man. His white hair stood against his velvety black robes that were worn because of the biting cold outside.  
  
He spoke, his voice old but strong, "Mr. Galliant has a good point. If it has to do with Voldemort's plans, nothing will go to waste. These Demon Children may not easily be replaced. They may be a bit more important. 15 years ago from July 10th, 3 children were kidnapped. One of which was a Ravenclaw, the other two's records have been lost. All we know about them is the hospital they went to and that they were taken July 10th. The three hospitals were soon burned down, but Ms. Ravenclaw's information had already been transported to the ministry. Their missing cases are yet to be solved, I'm afraid, but there might just be a connection between these DemonChildren and the three kidnapped children." Another wave of conversation spread through the room again, but was silenced when Dumbledor held up his hand. "Earlier, when I was told about the meeting, I asked Mr. Fargisen to get me the papers on the child."  
  
The talked about man stood up and picked up his new looking briefcase. His hands stumbled over the locks as he twisted them back and forth, his eyes searching for a certain number. Everybody in the room curiously watched him. There was total silence, except for the two men whispering beside Daniel.  
  
"What's that?" One man asked. Daniel guessed that this one was an auror by the rank on his chest. "I've never seen anything like it! It's astounding. A twisty thingy. What does it do?" This man was obviously in a pureblood family.  
  
The man beside him grunted in frustration. "You idiot, we learned this in muggle studies in 3RD YEAR! It's a lock, a muggle tool!"  
  
"1st or 2nd semester?" The 1st man asked.  
  
"1st," The 2nd man responded, furiously.  
  
"Oh. That's why I don't know what a muggle lock looks like. I slept through that semester! This is taking too long, I never want a muggle lock." The two men's conversation was cut short by the click of the opening of the lock. A screech could be heard through the room as Mr.Fargisen opened up his suitcase that obviously had unoiled hinges. He shuffled through a bunch of different colored documents, and finally pulled out a couple of white papers. He shakily handed the old man the important papers, who smiled and took them without hesitation. He pulled out a pair of half moon glasses that he scooted onto the rim of his nose.  
  
The headmaster cleared his voice then spoke, "Lilliana Ember Ravenclaw, daughter of Veela Brooke Ravenclaw and Joel Vinny Ravenclaw. Female." Dumbledor looked around at the bored faces, then continued, "We took her birth record and a blood sample to a wizard scientist and he told us that she has the blood of Rowena Ravenclaw and there's something else. Something that they couldn't figure out." This perked all the workers up. "It's gone through all specialists, but it's befuddled everyone-"  
  
"Why bother?" Gillian cut in. "She's probably dead by now anyway."  
  
"If she's dead, the prophecy can not be fulfilled." Dumbledor's voice had an edge to it now. Everyone had a dumbfounded look on his or her face. "Do you not remember it? I've required all 7th years to memorize it for the end of the years to memorize it for the end of the year exam. It's important for them to know what will determine their fate. Let me quote:  
'In an age where evil is among good, A hero shall rise up. Aided by his mother, The Child of Good shall defeat the Horror of Evil. Without the Angel of Life though, the Child of Good dies early. No hope will then be with muggle and magic alike. For it is only those two who can save humanity, For the time being.'"  
  
Gillian spoke up again, "How does this have anything to do with Ravenclaw's descendent? I mean it doesn't mention who this 'Angel of Light' is nor the 'Child of Good'."  
  
Oscer Galliant argued, "Do you not know your prophecies man? The prophecy the professor spoke of has a direct connection with another by the name, 'Angel of Life.'  
  
'The four founders united, made a difference in the world. The four descendents of these founders, at the right time, will make an even greater difference then before. If they are to unite under darkness, the night shall prevail, but under light, the day will stay. If luck has it for the opposite of what the they unite under, they shall doubt their master early, and rebel, or they find more in what they have grown up to hate. These Demon Children or Angels of Life shall take care of all.'"  
  
Gillian glared at Oscer, who smiled smugly.  
  
Dumbledor cleared his throat, a smile played at his lips and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Thank you gentlemen. As I was saying, these Demon Children must be descendents of the founders, as it says in the prophecy."  
  
"What about the fourth one?" Daniel cut in. "You only mentioned three children." Dumbledor's small smile faded into a grave look.  
  
"I am unsure abo9ut him. I have only one guess as to whom he is, but it is imposturous, and I will not give out information that I am unsure of." There were no more questions on these questions on this subject; instead the whole room was quite for none had seen the professor without a smile. "Now, we have established the fact that Voldemort won't stick around to kill us, if we attack. Instead he will take the Demon Children and run, either that, or make sure they are safe from our vision. He does have a habit to make his plans known when the time is right and never before." Daniel nodded in agreement. "We must take advantage of every weakness we can find and this is a weakness. Is there going to be an attack or not?" He directed this question to the Minister of Magic, Charles Wright.  
  
"Charles, a fat, thick necked man with kind gray eyes and wavy blond hair, rubbed his finely shaved chin. He stood up, showing a height of 7'0 and back and forth through the room a few times before stopping and studying the rest of the group's faces. He looked old for the age of 40 because of all the stress on his shoulders. Charles licked his chap lips, then coughed, and sat down. He licked his lips a few more times before clearing his throat and speaking, "I think. I agree with Dumble- Albus." He nodded towards Dumbledore, "We need to act on his weaknesses, and otherwise, we will not come on top. When will everything be organized?" Now he was looking towards Daniel. Daniel paused, quickly calculating everything out in his head.  
  
"In three weeks."  
  
He then faced Zack Gal, "Can the Unspeakables match that time?" A quick nod came from the brown haired man. "Good. Then we will attack September 21, 1981. Record that." He said, casting his eyes onto the Matt Jenkins, the recorder, who quickly scribbled the information down. "Meeting adjourned."  
  
With those words said, Daniel disappeared through the doorway, a lot on his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily slipped her hands through the bars, relief washed through her, no blocking curse. Her pallor hand fell onto the cold, silver key, which she then picked up. Her lips curved into a smile, as she pushed it into the key lock. Lily twisted it until finally, she heard a click. She was free. The red head pushed the prison door open and stepped through. Her sparkling green eyes searched the vicinity, hoping for different robes. She had to get new robes, so that a stray deatheater wouldn't recognize her. There were none.  
  
Walking into the next room, Lily kept searching. There was one more thing she had to do before she left this place forever. She had to retrieve her journal. Lily pulled off her shoe quickly to make sure that the charred button and gem were still there. She was in luck! They hadn't searched her. Putting her show back on, Lily took off running, on her way to her old room, hoping against hope that her journal was still there.  
  
~*~  
  
James stared around a circular room. A group of men in black robes with ranking pins on their chests stood around him. One woman with white robes had just entered, and was holding a vile with a clear, bubbly potion in it, that James recognized to be a Truth potion. Suddenly a large brown door that matched the mahogany room creaked open, and another man stepped in. He had a head full of white hair and a long white beard to match. His crystal blue eyes sparkled and a faint, reassuring smile played at his lips. He seemed kind, and James knew immediately that his intentions weren't to hurt him. He walked over and stood in front of James.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledor, this is a Truth potion. Now, all it will do is make you tell the truth to all my questions out of the knowledge you have." James nodded. The old man gently took the potion from the scowling woman. "Please drink this." James struggled to take it from him, but realized that ropes bound his hands. The man tipped the vile into James mouth. He could feel the burning sensation as it worked its way to his voice box and took over his mouth muscles and into a part of his brain. This would not last forever.  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
"James Godric Potter."  
  
"Good, no struggle. Are there an charms or curses on you?"  
  
"Yes, a silencing charm."  
  
"For?"  
  
"I can't say anything that has to do with the dark lord and his plans."  
  
"Intentions?"  
  
"To escape Voldemort."  
  
"Why were you in jail at his hide out?"  
  
"I'm a traitor to Voldemort."  
  
"Have you ever murdered or have you done anything a common or worse deatheater would do?"  
  
"No, I was in training."  
  
"For?" James said nothing. That knowledge was locked inside his mind by a blocking charm and a silencing charm plus another number of charms to keep anything or anyone from that information. "Blocked?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Any deatheaters you recognized.. Can you give me their names?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's blocked."  
  
"Well then. Can you point them out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
"Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"That was apart of my training."  
  
"Did you voluntarily become a deatheater?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How do you become involved?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been involved for as long as I can remember." James missed the glance exchanged by another man and this Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you willing to start going to school at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
"More than willing."  
  
"Would you ever go back to Voldemort?"  
  
James eyes widened and a fearful look came upon his face, "Never, NEVER!" Dumbledor nodded and that familiar scritch-scratch could be heard, it had been going on the whole time. He nodded to the rest and him and two others stepped outside. This left the man with the notebook and pen, and two others who were standing in front of the brown door. All eyes were on James now, and he could feel a sweat drip running down his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledor, Charles Wright, and Garold Snape stood outside the door discussing the teen's case.  
  
"He seems innocent enough," Charles began. "Have you heard anything about him, Garold?" Snape shook his head. "He WAS on a truth potion as well. What do you say Albus, you're good at judging people."  
  
"I'm positive he's innocent. If he weren't, all those answers would have been different." Snape and Wright nodded.  
  
"He needs to go to school," Snape put in, a soft look replaced his usually cold one. The rest nodded.  
  
"I'll offer him a place at Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled. The boy's future looked pretty bright. "Come, let's tell him the good news."  
  
~*~  
  
James watched the men as they filed in. Each had a small smile on his face, which meant hope. James looked at Dumbledor with a hope-filled face.  
  
"Mr.Potter, would you like to come to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" James quickly nodded, excitedly. He was going to go to a real school. Dumbledor pulled a long, light-brown thin wand out of his velvety- black pocket and waved it, muttering a spell under his breath. In the blink of an eye, the bindings disappeared and James jumped up, smiling. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Of couse!"  
  
"Then let's floo," James agreed with him, and the two set off down a blue- painted hallway.  
  
He was free.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily made her way down a gray-stoned hallway. At first, she had had a hard time finding her way around the castle because, she had never been by the dungeons before but now that she had found something recognizable, she would find her room. In fact, she was now nearing her old room where she hoped her journal would still be. The large charm in her shoe was becoming unbearable. It was starting to make her limp. She would have to rid herself of the pain, even though she knew she couldn't waste anymore time.  
  
Making up her mind, Lily placed one hand on the stone wall and pulled up her leg, from there she pulled off her shoe and pulled out the gem. As she attempted to put her shoe back on she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Unfortunately, her right ankle twisted the wrong way and Lily had to hold in a high-pitch scream because of the suddenness of the piercing pain. Lily let herself rest for only a moment before hoisting herself up with her left ankle and hand. Lily slipped the gem into her robe pocket with her sweaty hands. She painfully limped to her room the rest of the way. She could feel each step that was made by her right foot.  
  
Once she reached the door, she immediately threw it open. When she opened it, she found everything strewn around. Her bed was over by her small window. Lily's closet of clothes were strewn around, and searched. She quickly ran to the only loose floorboard and ripped it off, finding, to her relief, the pack of papers, only a bit strewn out but obviously not searched. The walking on the floor must have disturbed it. She picked the papers up, and bound them with a spell, then pushed them into her pocket.  
  
Lily then pulled her bed off her window and looked out it. The wall outside her window had bricks sticking out of it in a pattern made by magic to indicate a latter. She stared at it wondering whether she should use it or not, her ankle might make her fall. but if she apperated now, they could track her. If she went out the front door, they might be waiting for her but this. This, no one but her, James, and Nick knew about. Nick. No, this was her only chance.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, then pulled her self out of the window. Lily went down a couple of steps, each time her right foot hit a step, she would inhale deeply. When she hit her 6th step, she slipped. Grabbing onto the step that she had already passed, she hung there limply, until she could finally gain enough energy to gain her footing, which, when she did, she hurried down the rest of the steps keeping her right foot on it as little as possible. They hadn't used her window the night they tried to escape because there had been deatheaters patrolling that night. Finally she hit the ground and apperated.  
  
She was free. 


End file.
